


Dancing with the STARISH

by Rough_Diamond



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Multi, Rivalry, Romance, Sexual but not super sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Diamond/pseuds/Rough_Diamond
Summary: Mai was in America for 2 years but when Shinning brought her back to help get STARISH ready for their UtaPri performance. How will Quartet Night feel about their juniors taking up their lady's attention before and after the UtaPri awards? Please read Quartet Dance fist since this is just a sequel.





	1. Meet and Reunite

It was a quiet morning in the Master Course building as Ren and Masato sat around their room, enjoying their day off. When their senior barged through the door, their peace was ruined. "Get up and clean this place now," he ordered.  
"Huh?! But the place already looks clean!" Syo exclaimed when Ai ordered him and Natsuki to clean the building.  
"Are you questioning your senior?" Camus said in a threatening tone when Cecil asked why he had to clean.  
In three different rooms, the juniors shook their heads not wanting to anger their superiors any further.  
"Good. Now get to work!" the senior ordered before kicking them out of the room.  
The members of STARISH cleaned the building from spare rooms to the kitchen to the dance room. Right now they were finishing up cleaning the lounging area.  
"Hey does anyone know why we were cleaning at 8 am in the morning?" Syo asked as he collapsed on the sofa.  
"Beats me but Rei-chan was happier than usual when he asked us to help clean," Otoya said.  
"I heard Ai-chan on the phone with someone when I was sweeping by our room. So maybe someone important is coming over," the bubbly blonde said  
"Someone is coming over?" The boys turned their heads to see their beloved composer walking towards them. Everyone greeted her and soon Quartet Night came in right behind her.  
"I see you guys are done. Nice job!" Reiji gave them a thumbs up and they groaned.  
~At the airport~  
A woman with black hair, tanned skin, and green eyes stepped off the plane, "Ah finally back home!" Mai was in America for 2 years to further her studies as a dancer. America was an interesting place and she was able to dance in at least 5 musicals, 3 music videos and back-up danced for a famous singer on tour. However, she was missing something or someone in her life, actually, it was more of a group. She missed her Quartet Night. Although they were able to video chat every chance they got, she wanted the real thing and Reiji's attempt at phone sex was not very helpful.  
She saw the president, Shinning Saotome along with Ringo Tsukimya and Ryuya Hyuga, holding a flashy sign with her name on it. "Home sweet home," she said to her self before she greeted them and got into the limo.  
~At the Master Dorm~  
Reiji was waiting at the door like a puppy waiting for its owner as the other members stared at him with raised eyebrows.  
"So you made us clean on our day off for a choreographer," Tokiya asked with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Not just any choreographer Toki. Our choreographer." Reiji said.  
"Do you think we'll ever get a choreographer?" Natsuki asked as he tilts his head.  
"I'm so glad you asked Mr.Shinomiya!" They heard their president yell out.  
The room was filled with fog and a platform rose from the ground. A spotlight landed on Shinning and a mysteriously large box with a bow on it.  
"You will get a choreographer....Rrrriiiiight now!" he opened the box but there was nothing inside.  
"Huh?!" everyone was confused when the saw the empty box.  
"But there's nothing in there.." Haruka said softly.  
"Geez, why is it so dark in here?" The room brightens and Mai walked through the front door with Ryuya holding her bags. She looked at the empty box then her boss, "Oh was I suppose to be in there?" She let out a nervous chuckle as familiar and not so familiar faces stared at her. "Oh uh hello everybody ..." she did a small wave of her hand.  
She felt the air get knocked out of her when Reiji bum-rushed her and held her in a tight hug. "Mai-chan you're here!!" The brown haired man spun her around to the point she felt a bit nauseous.  
"Reiji let's get the business part out of the way first," the dancer said as she pushed him off then smooth out her skirt.  
"STARISH this is Miss Mai Saymi! She is Quartet Night's dance coordinator and now she is yours." Shinning exclaimed before stepping into the box. "Make me proud!" He closed up the box and the box turned into smoke.  
After the air cleared there was a bit of an awkward silence in the air.  
"I'm just going to toss this in your old room," The action movie star left the room hastily not wanting to be a part of the weird atmosphere.  
'Damn it,' she thought before putting on a smile, "Well you guys already know my name and so why don't I just go around the room and you guys tell me your name and maybe something about yourself." She turned her gaze to the young composer then pointed at her, "Starting with you."  
"Oh um, Haruka Nanami and I love playing the piano." She fiddled with her blue cardigan.  
"Great I'm going to need you tomorrow whenever you're free since you know the song they're using." Mai has to get caught up if she's going to get them UtaPri ready. "Ok next" she looked at the blonde with a cartoon chick on his shirt and glasses.  
"Hi I'm Natsuki Shinomiya and I like cooking and cute and small things!"  
Mai smiled at the taller boy, "Aw that is kinda adorable." She moved on to the next guy.  
"Tokiya Ichinose and I believe my voice is my strongest instrument."  
Mai looked at him up and down, 'Isn't he...Nah no way he's that guy,' she thought.  
"Cecil Aijima from Agnapolis" he waved.  
'Note: Ask Ai where the hell Agnapolis is,' she smiles and moved to the next member.  
"Jinguji...Ren Jinguji....but you can call me Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you," he lightly kissed the back of her hand.  
The gesture caused her to blush and giggle, "Oh stop it!"  
Mai was quickly pulled away by a jealous Ranmaru "Yeah Ren stop it," he glared at his junior.  
"I can see you're going to be a bit of a handful," The dancer cleared her throat, "Anyway," she looks over at the innocent redhead, "What's your name, Ariel?"  
He blushed in embarrassment for being given such a girly nickname, "It's Otoya Ittoki and I play the guitar."  
She smiles and ruffles his hair cheering him up a bit, "You're going to be fun to work with." Then she moved to the next boy.  
"Well aren't you...fun sized," she always wanted to use that word on someone and now is a perfect time.  
"Oi, what's that suppose to mean!" Syo exclaimed.  
"Oh nothing" she chuckles, "So tell me your name tough guy."  
"Syo Kurusu and my favorite idol is Hyuga Ryuya." She did a small nod and looked at the last member.  
"Masato Hijirikawa."  
Mai was expecting him to say something about himself but he was very silent, "I see you might be a tough one to work with." To her, Masato seemed very stiff and it may be a bit difficult to get him to move the way she wanted him to. "Ok, guys we will get to work on the day after tomorrow so you're excused." She watched the group leave the area, leaving her alone with Quartet Night.  
"Soooo since they're not working tomorrow... that means you're all mine right now because I called first dibs!" Reiji said and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the hallways.  
"Hold it fool!" Camus grabbed the dancer's hand and pulled her to him, "We all missed her just as much as you did."  
Ranmaru roughly tugged on Reiji's ear, "So you can't just run off with her out of the blue."  
"And you can't call dibs on a human being" Ai said.  
"Yeah but I'm her first in everything so I should be the first she gets to spend time with," Reiji argued.  
Mai looked around the room and watched the seasoned group argue over who should spend time with her first. She has been away for far too long because she actually missed the quarrels and bickering a bit. The guys looked at her when she burst into laughter, "I missed you guys so much!"  
AN: Okay this one feels right. I can live with this one :) Also I got some extra material for the next chapter so it's a win- win


	2. First Day at Home

The next day was a bit of a hectic day for the dancer because this morning she was ambushed in the kitchen by Reiji. He hugged her from behind and covered her cheek in kisses.  
Mai's eyes widen when she felt his hands moved under her shirt, "Oh no you don't." She stopped his hands and turned to face him, "Reiji we can't."  
He pouted, "But it's been two very long years." He rested his head against hers.  
"Not in the kitchen Rei-chan," she had to be firm with him. No matter how cute those brown eyes of his are.  
"Fine," without warning he took her hand and they ran out of the kitchen and down the halls.  
"Rei-chan slow down!" Mai tried her best to keep up with him as he leads her to the room he now shared with his juniors.  
"You said not in the kitchen so we won't do it in the kitchen." Once they were inside, he closed the door and locked it since Tokiya and Otoya were out so he had the room to himself. The dancer tried catching her breath till her she felt a pair of warm lips against hers. Reiji let his lips traveled to her cheek then her jawline and finally her neck.  
"Don't ever leave the country without us again..." He murmured against her skin.  
She gently gripped his shirt as he pulled her closer against his chest, "I won't..." Mai's eyes wander around the room and notice something that wasn't there before, "What's with the bunk beds?"  
"Hm? Oh, those? They belong to my juniors," Reiji looked at her and smirked lightly, "Wanna try them out? I'm sure the bunk with the purple blanket is very comfortable." He steered them closer to the bunk beds.  
"Wait a minute... Woah!" That sneaky devil disguised as an idiot was able to get her to lay down with him.  
"I promise to clean up afterward," the prankster said before kissing her deeply.  
His kisses were starting to make her head spin and she just gave caution to the wind and helped him out of his shirt.  
~With Tokiya and Otoya~  
"I think that interview turned out great," the red head said has they walked out of the building.  
"I agree but right now I just want to lay in my clean untouched bed," Tokiya said as he got in the car.  
~With Reiji and Mai~  
"Wait, get the blanket and sheets off first!" They already wrinkled the sheets the least they could do is not ruin the bed any further.  
The prankster kicked and tugged the sheets away so it was nothing but the mattress and a pillow underneath them. Then he stared at the naked body before him. America has made his dancer gained some weight but in all the right places, "Someone got some extra goodies for me ."  
She blushes a bit at the comment, "Oh shut up." Sure she ate one too many cheddar bay biscuits from Red Lobster but she didn't notice the change in her body.  
"Hey I think you look beautiful," He gently gripped her hips.  
Mai let out small giggles and moan when he started kissing her everywhere.  
~With Tokiya and Otoya~  
"Hey, do you think the dance is going to be good?" Otoya asked his roommate.  
"I'm sure it will be fine. She's worked closely with Quartet Night after all," He said as they walked down the hall.  
~With Reiji and Mai~  
"Straighten out that blanket," Mai ordered as they remade the bed they finished making love in. They don't know when Reiji's juniors were going to return so they had to be quick about the cleanup and cuddle later.  
"Okay, I think it looks like just how we saw it," He said as he fixed the pillow. They finished just in time to hear a knock at the door.  
"Rei-chan are you in there? We're locked out," They heard the voice of the redhead on the other side of the door.  
"Ah right on time," The brown hair male unlocked and opened the door, "Welcome back," he greeted them.  
The two looked at their senpai and their choreographer and they suspected something happened in here.  
"Um well I better get going," Mai chuckles nervously and straightens out her clothes as she made her way past the two members of STARISH. After she left Tokiya to let out a sighed and trudged to his bed, "I'm so tired, I didn't get any sleep last night."  
"And you might not get any now," his senpai said with a chuckle and heads to the door to make a quick escape.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" The blue haired 18-year-old asked while flopping onto his bed. He lifted his head when he smelled something unfamiliar, "What the hell did you do to my bed?!"  
"I didn't to anything to your bed Toki," Reiji gave him an innocent smile, 'I just did someone on your bed.' He thought as he quickly left the room.  
~With Mai-chan~  
Mai walked through the halls and found Ranmaru sitting on the window sill with his eyes closed. She lifted her hand to brush some of those silver strands out of his face till his hand flew up and grabbed her wrist.  
"Ask before you touch," He opened his eyes and stared at into her own.  
"I didn't know I needed your permission," gasps when he pulled her forward.  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzles into her hair. "Glad to have you back..." He whispered in her ear.  
"Happy to be back," she whispered back and they both leaned in to kiss each other. However, the moment was cut short when they heard footsteps coming their way. They stared at Ren and he stared right back.  
"Um, am I interrupting something?" The flirt asked with a small smirk on his face.  
The rocker and his girl gave their answer at the same time.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
Ranmaru looked at Mai and she blushes lightly, "Actually I was just leaving," she said, "I still have to talk to Miss Nanami and all."  
She waved goodbye and started her journey down the hall again. Her skirt swished when she walked, causing the two males to tilt their heads to the side as their eyes followed her hips.  
Ranmaru notice that his junior was still staring at the dancer, " Hey! I'm standing right here."  
Ren snapped out of it and looked at his senior then smirked lightly, "I know."  
"Why you little shit!" Ren dodged when Ranmaru lunged at him and he chuckles as he ran away with his senpai was not too far behind him.  
AN: Sorry if this seems a bit short I'm just typing as the idea's come. So worry Ai and Camus will have their moment in the next chapter. Also, I'm thinking of writing some parodies it's not official yet but may happen after this story.


	3. End of the 1st Day at home

Mai walked out of the dance room with Haruka, holding the cd copy in her hand, "Wow this is one of the best songs I ever heard," she praised the composer. The dancer has never heard a song that made her feel so happy.  
"Thank you, I got the inspiration from my friends," Haruka said. So far the two got along even though their personalities are a bit different. Haruka is gentle and hardworking, also she doesn't piss the dancer off so she's good in her book.  
"Mai," the dancer turned around and saw Ai waiting for her.  
"Hey Nanami I'll see you later okay," Mai said as she walked to the Android. The composer smiled and waved goodbye before leaving.  
"Is it just me or do you look older?" The dancer asked him out of the blue.  
"It should be a good thing. You won't like a cradle robber so much if I look mature," he said bluntly.  
She slouched in response, "Don't remind me! " The dancer was well aware that she fell in love with an android that's five years her junior.  
"Well analyze it like this you are breaking the double standard. You have the same privilege as any other male on the planet," he explained.  
Mai smiled when she heard that bit of information, "You're right. Thanks, Ai." If men can have multiple lovers and date those that are younger than them then why can't she?  
~Transition~  
Syo and Natsuki were walking into the lounging room to watch T.V but stopped when they saw the back of Ai's head nuzzling Mai's.  
'What the hell?!' Syo thought and quickly ducked down, bringing his friend down with him. They quietly moved forward to the back of the couch.  
The Android and the dancer were cuddling on the sofa, watching WALL-E and they found it very entertaining.  
"So do you think Eve is attractive?" She asked in a teasing tone.  
"Actually, yes I do," he answered.  
She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow giving him an ' Are you Serious?' look.  
"I think she's attractive because she reminds me of you a bit," he said.  
"Mmhm nice save Mikaze" She felt the arm around her shoulders gently squeeze her.  
"You will always be the Eve to my WALL-E" he whispered in her head and she giggled softly. Technically it would be the other way around since he is more advanced than she is, but she didn't care. This was one of those times that he tried to be flirty.  
The couple heard a loud sneeze behind them and looked at each other before looking behind the couch. They found two blondes trying to crawl away and make their escape, "What are you two doing?" Ai demanded.  
Syo flinched when he heard his senior's voice, "Uh nothing...yeah absolutely nothing."  
"We're certainly not listening in on your cute cuddling time moment," Natsuki said.  
The shorter boy smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead when he heard his best friend practically confessed to them.  
The dancer blushed a bit and looked at Ai, "I'm going to leave you to your juniors now." She moved off the couch and walked to the exit, "See you tomorrow WALL-E," she teased before going to her room.  
Ai fought back the blush and glared at the two boys in front of him. "I'm confiscating everything cute and Ryuya Hyuga related from our room."  
"Awww!!" Syo and Natsuki whined at the same time.  
~Later that night~  
Mai couldn't go to sleep so she got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a late night snack. However, once she arrived, she saw that she wasn't the only one that was up and about, "I should have known you would be up this late Camus."  
The Count was leaning against the counter top, eating a carton of Cookie Dough ice cream. He was a bit embarrassed that she caught him in such a vulnerable state, "I had a stressful day okay."  
She walked up to him and gently rubbed his shoulder, "Wanna talk about it...while you feed me ice cream." He raised an eyebrow at her. Does she seriously expect him to share his sweets with her? "What? I thought you liked treating me like a princess." She gave him her puppy dog pout and after a minute he gave in to her.  
"Fine I'll share," she smiled at him as she took a seat on top of the counter. Camus talked about his day to her while giving her some his ice cream. One of his major pains in his noble ass was Cecil because he always whined about the homework and questioned the Count about almost everything. By the end of that rant, the ice cream carton was empty.  
"Camus maybe you should go a bit easy on him," she said after she listened to him. " He's still young and where are the fundamentals with the word fun."  
"Being an idol is not all fun and games," he started and she placed a finger over his lips.  
"I know. Even though I'm not an idol, I can understand how hard it can be if you're not prepared," she gently brushed his blonde locks out of his face." However, you should let teens be teens every now and then."  
His icy blue eyes looked into her emerald ones, "I suppose..." He gently held her hand.  
" So give the kid a break tomorrow since I'm going to be working with them tomorrow," she lightly kisses his cheek, " Please?"  
He blushed and looked away, "Alright...but only because I choose to do it."  
"Uh okay?" She chuckles softly and the two shared a kiss.  
Hiding by the door watching only some of what has transpired between those two was none other than Cecil. 'So Camus does have a soft spot,' he smiled softly before quickly leaving the two be. The prince always thought Camus was cold and bossy and that the homework was created just to torture him. At the end of the day, Camus does all this to make sure he can be the best idol he can be.  
AN: Alright time to go dancing boot camp in the next chapter. Mwahahaha!


	4. Hell's Dancefloor

It was early in the morning and Mai was waiting for STARISH in the dance room. She glances at the wall clock and saw that they were 2 minutes late. 'Be patient Mai... You sent them the time before going to bed so they'll be here.' She emailed everyone and text their seniors to tell them that practice is at 6:30 am.  
~20 minutes later~  
It's 7 o'clock in the morning and Mai has lost her patience. "Oh hell to the no," she said in a low tone. Looks like she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.  
~With QN~  
The group was having breakfast in a small café, enjoying the peace and quiet till Ai brought something up. "Has anyone reminded their juniors about their practice with Mai?" He asked.  
They were silent for a moment then burst into laughter because they purposely withheld that information from the STARISH members.  
"Nah let them deal with Major/Warden Mai," Reiji said and ate his donut with sprinkles.  
Ranmaru smirked lightly, "I hope she sprays them the hose." He took a sip of his coffee.  
~With STARISH~  
"So you turds thought you can be late to my practice... Well, think again!" Mai said as she walked down the line of several boys. They were dripping wet and still in their sleepwear or boxers since some like to sleep in just their underwear. Mai gave all of them a wake-up call when she got them all out here by faking a fire drill then sprayed them with a hose once they were outside. Cecil was screaming a high pitch scream when water made contact with him. "The next time you're late I will literally beat your ass like a drum." A few of them flinched when she made the threat. "Now get dressed and go to the dance room," the seven idols ran back inside when she was done chewing them out. They all thought the same thing, 'She was so nice yesterday. What happened?'  
After everyone was dry and dressed, they assembled in the dance room. "Okay I saw your last performance and I must say that I was impressed with the music, in fact, I loved it," Mai said. That lightened up everyone's moods bit, knowing that she didn't hate their work. "However, I thought the dancing could use some work," they deflated a bit from her critiquing.  
"So how are we going to better ourselves then?" Masato asked.  
She smirked, "I'm glad you asked." She looked at the bunch in front of her, "You guys are attractive young men so we are going to use it to your advantage. Now let's get the group dances out of the way first."  
She guided them through the group sequences although she did have a few complications. "Cecil...pumpkin...why are you spinning?" She asked as though she was a concerned mother.  
"Hm? Oh sorry, I can't break this habit. I've done this since I was little," he explained.  
'Oh boy this might be a little harder than I thought ' she smiled softly at him, "Don't worry I'm sure I can help you break that habit," she gently patted him on the back.  
Hours has past and she was surprised how fast they got the moves down and she didn't have to yell too much at them, "Alright let's pair you off ." From looking at the video of their first performance, she noticed that they paired off into groups so she thought they should stick to it, " the first group singing step forward." The dancer saw Ren Otoya and Natsuki step forward," You're team, Camel."  
The guys gave her confused looks, "Why that name?" The redhead asked.  
"Oh you'll find out," she moved on to the second group, "Syo and Cecil you're team Yaoi."  
Their eyes widen, "Hey I don't want to have that name!" Syo exclaimed.  
"Well, that's too damn bad. There's a reason why you have that name." Finally, she looked at the two bluenettes, "You two are team Cake. Again I say there's a reason why you have the name."  
Mai began doing the moves for the pairs.  
-Team Camel-   
"You are called Team Camel because camels have humps," she explained to them," And so will you."  
"What?!" The redhead and blonde exclaimed.  
"You heard me. You are going to be making love to the air." It was awkward for them at first but Mai pushed them through it.  
-Team Yaoi-  
"Alright, who's going to be the fem?" She asked the two. They were silent for a while so she had to pick by choosing who had the softer voice, "Cecil you're the uke."  
"W-what?! Whhhhhy??"  
"Because you're whining like one. It's only acting, as far as I know, so play along."  
Next, she told Syo what he had to do," You want me to do what?!" The shorter boy's face was red.  
Mai had her hands on her hips, "Go up to Cecil and grab his waist and let him touch your face." Syo was about to argue more but the dancer glared at him. He sighed and did what was asked of him. "Hold that eye contact and make it look more realistic 'Actor'," the way she said actor held a lot of sarcasm.  
-Team Cake-  
"Alright, who's ready to shake what their mama gave them?"  
"Not me," Tokiya stated.  
"Too bad," she said.  
Masato raised his hand, "Why are we called Teams Cake?"  
"Cake is American slang for butt and Tokiya had the nicest one in the group," she was so forward and it caught them off guard.  
"She's not lying," Ren said from the other side of the room with his group.  
"Yeah, it's like you do squats everyday day Tokiya!" Otoya said  
The perfectionist covered his behind and backed into a wall mirror, "Why is everyone staring at it."  
Everyone shrugged, "Because it's nice," they said at the same time.  
~ By lunch time~   
They were able to put a dance together and even added a few personal touches into the mix. They even got Cecil to stop spinning by spraying him in the face with water every time he did it, much to his annoyance.  
"Okay guys we are done here you just need to keep practicing and you'll be golden," she smiled at them.  
"Hey, are you guys done in here?" Reiji asked from his position by the door with the rest of Quartet Night.  
"Yeah it's safe," Mai answered. The group walked in and Reji glomped her, covering her cheek in kisses. Mai blushed and tried pushing him away, "Rei- chan quit playing around!"  
"But I love you so much!" Everyone but the other three members of Quartet Night stared at the two.  
"What did you just say!?" Otoya yelled out.  
AN: Uh oh someone has some explaining to do.


	5. Approved Relationship

"Smooth move Reiji," Mai said as she pushes the older man's face away from hers. Sure she didn't want to hide her relationship from the others but this isn't somethings you just blurt out to 15 and 19-year-old males. She looked at STARISH and sighs, "If you wish to know about my approved love life then you're just going to have to win on Saturday." The dancer took Reiji's hand and she left with Quartet Night.  
"Well this explains a few things," Tokiya said breaking the silence. Reiji was excited when she walked through the door. The awkward aura Mai gave off when he and Otoya walked into the room. It was obvious!  
"How come they get to break the rules?" Natsuki asked as he tilts his head.  
Everyone was curious and jealous at the same time because they had to sacrifice their love life to be an idol. What made her an exception to the biggest rule? "Guess we have another reason to win now," Ren said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
~Saturday~  
Tonight was the night and since we all saw how that went down, we won't get too into it. So let's just show the concert with some of Mai's input.  
When Heavens did their performance, Mai was sitting between Ai and Camus. "Hey Camus isn't that the guy from the party 2 years ago?" she asked after recognizing the leader of the group.  
" Yes. Yes, it is," he simply said. He didn't want to talk about the man that almost stole his date.  
~Few minutes into the song~  
"They sound pretty good, but the special effects are an overkill," she commented. The guys nodded their heads in agreement as they watched.  
The dancer's eyes widen when the dragon appeared and breathed fire on the audience. "I don't know if that's cool or disturbing that they're singing while burning the audience alive!"  
Ai raised an eyebrow, "Mai calm down. It's not real."  
"I know but doesn't this raise any red flags for you guys?" she responded.  
Ai lets out a small sigh. He was kinda glad that she has three other boyfriends, 'Sometimes she can be too much to handle alone and full time.'  
~After STARISH performs and the Happy Pulse~  
"What the hell just happened?" she asked the others as they looked around. She felt happy but she saw a pinkish glow and was tripping out when everyone was flying in a circle. 'Did I take ecstasy before coming here?' she thought.  
~During the encore~  
"Wow those guys are something special," she said to herself then looked over at Ranmaru, who was singing along with the song. 'Any group that can get Ranmaru to sing along is a force to be reckoned with,' she giggles and soon she started to sing along too.  
~After the show~  
Mai was sitting in the car with Quartet Night as the driver took them home, "So when were you going to tell me that Quartet Night was retired?" she asked. Earlier she heard Reiji talk to the others about bringing Quartet Night back and at first, she was confused but she eventually put two and two together.  
"You never asked," Ranmaru said as he rests his head against the window, trying to sleep.  
"Also we weren't sure if we were officially done since Shinning called us all back in to be guides for the new guys," Reiji explained.  
The dancer crossed her arms over her chest, "Anything else I should know about?" she asked. The car was silent and they all shook their head, "Okay then."  
" Hey..." She looked at the rockstar, "You're not attracted to any of them are you?" Ranmaru asked her. She knew the meaning of the question.  
" Well, I can't lie to you guys. They are attractive in their own way but I draw the line at Ai when it comes to dating those that younger than me," she said. Ai was an exception because he is mature for his age.  
"So that cancels out Cecil, Otoya, Masato, and Syo," Ai said because those four were 18 or younger.  
" That only leaves Shinomiya, Ichinose, and Jinguji because they're 19 going on 20 this year," Camus put in and Mai raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you guys trying to pinpoint any rivals?" she asked.  
" Not rivals but potential additions!" Reiji said as he wrapped an arm around her. "We have to approve them before you do anything crazy. Remember?"  
Mai groaned a bit when she remembered on the day before she left they made an agreement. If anyone had any attraction to someone outside the group, they need to be approved by everyone involved. However, if one member disapproves of the person then it's a big no to have a relationship with them. That arrangement was made in case someone caught the feels while they were separated. Mai thought it was stupid at first because she thought it would give them an excuse to bring random groupies into something that was so special to her. Fortunately, no one brought anyone new into their circle, 'So why are they talking about it now?' she thought.  
~At the Master Course Dorm~  
The group walked in through the door to find STARISH waiting for them. "Alright spill it! What is going on between you and them!" Syo pointed at her then and Quartet Night  
Mai blinked for a moment then lets out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair she doesn't appreciate yelling when it's so late and when it's coming from a small, hot- headed, 17-year-old. "Careful Syo, next time you talk to me with that tone, you're going to lose an inch." She took off her high heels and pointed them at him, " Understood?"  
" Y-yes ma'am," the blonde said and took a step back.  
"Good," she looked at the others behind him, " Where's Nanami?" she asked.  
"She went to bed," Otoya answered.  
Mai was relieved. She didn't want her first female friend to see such an aggressive side to her and be intimidated. Also, she didn't want the composer to know about the lifestyle she was going to reveal to STARISH. "Alright time to keep my end of the bargain," Mai explained to them the important details from how she ended up loving 4 guys at once, to when they agreed to do polygamy, and to when they made the deal with Shinning. " And that's pretty much it," she said  
"So does that mean you have your own harem?" Cecil asked after possessing what she just said.  
"Well you can say that but it's deeper than that," she smiled softly, " I just have enough love to give them."  
"And she's a pain in the ass if you spend time with her for too long so we split the headache amongst ourselves," Ranmaru said before going to his room.  
"Hey!" she growled under her breath before looking at the boys. " Anyway, that's pretty much it. It works for us but it doesn't work well with everyone so think before you put such a pressure onto your composer." She felt Ai take her hand and she bid everyone goodnight before leaving with the three other members of Quartet Night.  
STARISH stood there in silence before Otoya raised his hand, " Maybe we can..."  
"No!" Everyone else said. They knew what he was going to suggest and they knew that it won't work. Haruka wouldn't be able to handle all of their love at once and they get possessive and jealous way too easily to share her. So in the end, it is up to Haruka Nanami to choose who she wants to be with and the others will just have to move on.  
AN: Okay it's voting time guys Private Message me or leave a comment (If you're on the Wattpad) to decide who should get Haruka Nanami. Who knows she might even get two people instead of one since I heard that was like an ending in the game.


	6. The trouble of creating Salsa

"You want me to do what now?" Mai questioned the President as they stood in his office. Ringo said that it was of great importance, but this is ridiculous.  
"You will be entering this years celebrity dance contest with..." There was a drumroll as he pulled on a golden rope that opened the curtain, "Mr. Jinguji!"  
When the curtain opened Ren stood there and gave a lazy wave, "Hey." He was a bit surprised that he was chosen over the Natsuki since the tall blonde had more dancing experience than him, but he's just going to go with the flow.  
"Um hi?" She waved back then looked back at Shinning, "Is there a reason behind all this?" Not that she hated the flirt or anything but this was all so unexpected.  
"Of course! Miss Nanami and Mr. Jinguji created a song last week and it sounded perfect for one of the dance categories!" He explained with flare.  
"So this has nothing to do with your rival entering his idols in the contest?" She asked bluntly. This morning she saw on T.V that Raging Entertainment is entering their own, Eiichi Ootori and some unknown dancer, into the competition.  
The boss was silent for a moment, "Nooooo it doesn't."  
'Liar,' she thought.  
"Anyways don't fail! Or you're fired," The president had them literally ejected out of his office with a press of a button.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" The two started falling and crashed into the lake with a loud splash. The two resurfaced from the water and gasps for air.  
'If he wasn't signing my paychecks, I would yell his ear off!' Mai thought angrily as she crawled out of the water with Ren. "Hey are you okay?" she asked him.  
"Yeah I'm fine," he chuckles and pushes his wet orange loves out of his face, " I always thought I was dripping with good looks."  
Mai gave him a deadpanned look, "Did you just quote Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club?" She started wringing the water out of her hair.  
"Yeah it's a good show..." he admitted.  
The dancer next to him started chuckling, "Can't be surprised about that. I bet most of your pick up line came from there." She teased as the two got up. Their clothes were still wet and starting to stick to their bodies, " Hey we should get out of these clothes."  
"We haven't even worked together for that long and already you're trying to get me naked" Mai rolled her eyes at his little joke.  
"Boy please." She sharply turned, whipping her damped hair in his face before walking to the building. 'This is going to be a long work week,' she thought.  
'This is going to be a fun work week,' Ren though as he followed behind her. 'And Ranmaru can't beat me up for it.'  
~Day 1~  
Mai listened to the music and was able to take a guess which category Shinning put them in: The salsa. 'Hmm this seems like something up his alley,' she thought as she straps on her dancing heels. She looked at the clock and sighed. He's not late but he was pushing the envelope. Mai was in the middle of tying her hair into a ponytail when she felt someone breath against her ear  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," She jumped and turned around to face the flirtatious man.  
"How the hell-" she calmed herself, "No....you're on time...barely," she muttered the last part out. "Anyway ready to salsa?"  
"As I'll ever be," he said as he tossed his jacket to the side and she pressed play on the stereo.  
~Day 2~  
"You have to keep up Ren," she said at they twist and turned across the room. They did quick back rocks or the 1 2 3 step.  
"Princess how about we slow down since the tempo isn't that fast," he suggested.  
She looks like she was about to contend but decided to let it go provided that this is a different situation. If this was a group project then naturally she's in charge because too many cooks will ruin the dish; however, this is her partner and this is also his song so any ideas he has she has to at least consider them.  
"Alright I'll slow it down," she said.  
~Day 3~  
Ren wanted the dance to be a bit more passionate and risqué and Mai had to agree because the traditional moves we're working for him. Also, she was starting to get bored with the moves they had now.  
"Mai, you seem uncomfortable with me."  
"What makes you say that ?" she tilted her head in confusion  
"You're 8 feet away from me and grinding against air."  
Mai blushes and turned around to face him. It's true she did feel a bit uncomfortable. Could you blame her? They only talked like once a week and it's usually just 'Hi' and 'Bye'. Now they have to be on each other like a turnt up couple at prom. "I'm sorry...I just feel like I'm being sexual with a stranger."  
"Fair enough. Let's take a break."  
~Day 4~  
Mai and Ren decided to hit the town and see if they can get over the co-worker barrier. The saxophonist's carefree attitude was a lot helpful when it comes to setting up a nice environment. However, the group of girls stalking them was ruining the mood.  
"Hey don't look now but you have a pack of thirsty girls stalking you," The dancer said.  
"Yeah, that happens a lot..." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck "Sometimes it's a curse to be this good-looking," he said playfully.  
She giggles lightly, "I would gently shove you but I feel like your side chicks will have me executed."  
"Well that won't do," He wanted her to be relaxed and she won't be able to do that with fan girls around. Ren took her hand and pulled her along as he ran into a crowded area.  
"Woah! Where are you taking me!" she asked as she tried to keep up with him.  
"Just trust me," he replied.  
The two made a sharp turn into a backdoor of a building. Once the dancer caught her, she looked at her surroundings. The walls were red velvet and you can feel the bass of the music coming off of them. Right now there were in an elongated hallway and they saw strobe lights at the end of the path.  
"Where are we?"  
"Velvet Heart. The answer to our problem," he leads her down the hall till the reached the end. Mai squinted her eyes when a white light flashed and the fun began.


	7. Burning Desires

Last night was such a blur to Mai. She was surprised that she still had her clothes on and in her room and her headache wasn't as bad as she thought. The dancer heard a soft thumping coming from underneath her, 'Hm? I don't remember being with Camus...' she thought as she felt around. Mai assumed it was the Count because of the body type and she felt some locks of hair tickle the top of her head. She lifted her head and her face turned red when she saw a face she didn't expect. 'What the hell is Ren doing here?!' She poked his cheek repeatedly, trying to wake him up.  
Ren groaned a bit and opened his eyes, "What time is it?" he muttered.  
"Oh it's half past- Why are you shirtless and in my bed?!"  
"After you spilled your drink on me, I took you back but you wouldn't let me go," he smirked lightly. "You had like five drinks and you wouldn't get off the tables."  
"What?!" she looked at him in disbelief.  
Ren folded his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling, " What was really embarrassing was your failed lap dance and your attempt at stripping."  
The 20-year-old girl pressed her face into a pillow and screamed, "I'm never going to be able to show my face out there again!" The words were somewhat muffled but he understood what she said. The flirty member in STARISH couldn't help but let out small snickers. She looked up and glared in his direction, "What's so funny?"  
"You actually believed me!" he started laughing, "All you did was spill your drink then clung to my arm the whole night." Ren only had a couple of drinks that night so he was able to keep an eye on her. However, he didn't want to miss the opportunity to mess with her.  
Mai took the pillow she was holding and started hitting him with it, "You asshole!"  
~Later that day~  
Quartet Night walked down the halls searching for their juniors till they found them crowding the doorway to the dance room.  
"Hey what's going on?" Reiji asked the group.  
The redhead looked at his senpai and answered his question, "Today is Mai and Ren's last day of practice before the contest..."  
"And we want to see how good they're doing!" The other guys shushed Natsuki since they didn't want to be seen by the dancing duo.  
"They're actually pretty good," Syo said.  
The older group was curious about what their dancer was doing with another man so they joined in on the spectating. Some of them, mainly Camus and Ranmaru, were not pleased with what they saw. "What kind of salsa involves her sliding between his legs," everyone can practically see the angry tick mark on the rockstar's forehead.  
The two dancers shook their hips, twisted, and turned in sync with the music. They were both fully focus because of all the lifts and if one messes up it will result with a kick to the head or falling on their face. They finished the dance while locking eyes with each other. A cough shattered the moment and they looked over at their audience in the doorway.  
"Oh, guys!" Mai smiled and moved away from Ren, "Need something?" she asked them.  
"Yes, an explanation to why this peasant is all over you," Camus crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Well, it's part of the routine. You like?" she tossed her partner a bottle of water before taking a drink from her own.  
" I thought it was very...um," Reiji tried to think of the word, "Libidinous?"  
Ai nodded, " Someone has been using their word of the day app. Good job Reiji."  
Reiji was brimming with pride knowing that he is expanding his vocabulary, "Thanks, Ai-Ai!"  
The dancer lets out a soft chuckle, "Guys it's supposed to be like that. I think it will be a winner." She walked to them, "Just be supportive of us okay? You know how much winning this means to me." She mainly looked at the Count and the cat-lover, "Right?"  
The two in question were silent for a moment then sighed. This competition is important for her career if she loses then they're going to lose her. So if that means watching another man touch her it's a big sacrifice they're going to have to make.  
"Fine," Ranmaru looks at his junior and childhood friend, "Remember this if you screw up I'll kill you."  
The orange-haired male let out a small chuckle, "Ah Ran-chan you really do come up with the best jokes..." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looking into those harsh mismatch eyes of his, 'Crap he's serious.'  
~Contest Day~  
Mai asked Ren to sign them in while she waits for their costumes to arrive; however, she ran into a bit of trouble.  
"Mai-chan! So nice to see you again!" Mai cringed when she heard that high nasally voice of her old frienemy from dance school.  
"Leiko Yasu....How nice to see you again," she said through clenched teeth. Honestly, Mai hated her guts because every time they meet, Leiko always had something to rub in her face. Whether it's new dance shoes or a big part in a musical, there was always something she tried hanging over her head. Mai made it worse for herself back then since she always shrugged it off and tried her best to do small talk. Also being at the top of her dance class really made her a target.  
" It's been like forever! What have you been up to?" she asked.  
Mai had a suspicious feeling in her gut, " Oh a lot of things. I'm choreographing for Shinning Entertainment and now I'm entering the Salsa category with my partner. The dancer inwardly cringed when she heard that horrid cackle of hers.  
" Oh that's cute so am I. You're looking at the Choreographer of Heavens and this year's winner of the Celebrity Dance Rev." She announced.  
"Oh, so that was your work at the UtaPris?"Mai crossed her arms over her chest, "No hard feeling about us winning right?" She couldn't help it, this was her first chance to actually take a shot at her enemy for all these years. Humble be damned tonight!  
"Right," Mai inwardly smirks when she saw the other girl's hands clench a little.  
Our heroine looked into the distance and saw Ren waving at her, "Looks like it's my cue to leave. Good luck with your partner okay?" she waved before power walking over to her partner, "Thank you."  
"For?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she explained the who situation to him. "That is an awkward situation," he said after he heard everything.  
"Sooo.... let's take some effort in crushing Raging Entertainment," Mai said as they walked to their dressing room to see if their costumes arrive.  
~At home~  
Hours have passed as everyone watched the dancers and a few Piyo-chan commercials, much to Natsuki's delight. STARISH and Quartet Night were waiting for Salsa category to come up so they can see their friends perform.  
"Wow, the costumes look so cute!" Natsuki exclaimed as he observed the shimmery and flowing dresses the girls wore.  
"You gotta admit the dancers have nice legs" Ranmaru smacked Reiji upside the head, "Owww! What? It's true!"  
"Quiet fool Jinguji and Saymi are performing next!" Camus said in his usual bossy tone. Everyone almost crowded the T.V.  
~At the competition~  
"Ren can you check my zipper?" she asked as she smoothed out the front part of her sparkling red dress.  
"Only if you promise to check mine..."Mai lightly smacked his arm and he chuckled as he made sure the zipper was secured in the back.  
"Do I look okay ?" She turned around ad fidgets with her hair.  
"Hey hey," he gently took her hands to stop her, "You look great." Ren placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Relax," he whispered and her cheeks almost turned as red as their outfits.  
They moved to their positions at the top of the stairs and waited for the music to start.  
((You may want to go on SoundCloud and search Dear... Burning My Lady. Also, yes I confused a song from season 1 for a song for season 2. I can't change it now so pretend this song was released in this time frame. Okay press play))  
~At Home~  
"Wow look at them go!" Otoya exclaimed as they started dancing. Their movements matched Ren's personality and the song you can practically see the passion ignite through the screen.  
"They look like they're having fun," Haruka said as she noticed the genuine smile on their faces.  
"A bit too much fun if you ask me," Ranmaru said in a grumpy tone. He saw the look in their eyes when they held each other closely. 'Those smiles aren't the only thing that's genuine...'  
~At the Competition~  
'So far so good...' Ren thought  
'We're almost to the end...'Mai thought as he dipped her, 'But the weird thing is.'  
'The craziest thing is,' He did the final trick with her and caught her just in time. The two were locked in intense gazes for the longest time  
They came to a conclusion at the same time, 'I don't want our dance to end...' The lights around the dimmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious about how I visioned the dance? Take a look at this video watch?v=4YcR7PxJJsI and if the link doesn't work look up:
> 
> Paige & Mark's Salsa - Dancing with the Stars - YouTube


	8. Loathing

"This is unbelievable!" Mai wiped the tears from her eyes as they sat in the limo that was driving back to the Master Course building. The two worked so hard for this moment. They thought the routine was great but apparently not... "We were freakin perfect!" she exclaimed as she held their trophy. "I only wish Leiko Yasu was in the same category as us." Sadly, their rivals weren't in the same category as them. Eiichi and Leiko were actually in the Electro Dance category, 'Ain't that a bitch.'  
"You really hate Glinda's evil twin don't you?" Ren said while rolling down the window a bit to get some fresh air.  
"Oh it's more of an unadulterated loathing," she chuckles lightly. "She tries to ruin almost everything for me..." The dancer said softly then looked over at her friend. "If she found out about my...lifestyle...she will do her best to destroy me."  
"I think that would be the least of your worries. If word gets out most of the women will label you as a celebrity slut- Ow!" He held his stinging cheek, "I'm not calling you that!"  
Mai blinked a couple of times then she looked at her raised hand then at his cheek. She didn't know what has gotten into her. It was when he said that word it made her black out, "I am so sorry...." she gently took his face in her hands to see if there was any damage. He was flawless as usual.  
Later that night they arrived home, both of them feeling drained of energy. The two walked through the door and was immediately ambushed by their friends. Congratulations and compliments were heard around the room.  
~1:00 a.m~  
Mai was snuggled in her cozy bed and groaned when her rest was disturbed because there was a knock at her door. She rolled out of bed and opened the door, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"Do I look like I care about time," Ranmaru let himself into her room and slammed the door shut.  
"Is everything alright?" Her lover seemed tense and angry. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll take that as a no..."  
"Do you like Ren?" It was a bold question but he wanted to know.  
She looked up at him, "Do you like him?" she repeated the question back at him.  
That wasn't what he wanted to hear, "Mai."  
"I really don't know...I enjoy spending time with him. We had a couple of laughs. I go as far and say he is attractive," she gently rubbed his cheek. " But I wouldn't say I love him like I love you guys..."  
He will have to settle with this answer. She is only sexually attracted to his junior but not in love with him. " Fine..." he sighed.  
"Can I go back to sleep now...?"  
"Not yet," He nuzzled into her hair.  
"Ran... I'm too tired for that..." He picked her up and unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed.  
"Then just talk to me for a bit. I barely got to see you this week." He laid next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"I'm sorry...I'll try to make more time for you guys..." she lets out a small yawn.  
"Good night..."  
"Night Ran..."  
~Raging Entertainment~  
"Someone enjoys being 2nd place," Eiichi said as he glances over at the angry blonde pacing back and forth.  
" Funny I was going to say the same thing about you," Leiko responded.  
Due to the lack of emotional connection and discipline, the pair got 2nd place in their category and she was less than pleased when she heard her dance school rival got 1st place.  
"Hey the music was perfect but your choreography was..." he stopped when those cold blue eyes of hers looked at him.  
"Horrible!" they turned around and looked at Nagi, who was sitting on the sofa with Kira. "Hope you know you only have one more strike to go before the boss gives you the boot," the 13-year-old said. " We can't be held back by second rate dancers," he looked at his dark haired friend, "Right Kira?" His companion nodded his head.  
'That little shit!' she thought and crossed her arms over his chest. When she took this job, thanks to her rich father with a connection, she was expecting it to be all peaches and cream. However, working with this boy band was uneventful and they can say the same for her. Leiko wasn't hard on them like Mai was with her group because she was attempting to get a celebrity boyfriend within a week at that time. So instead of hassling them on small mistakes she just turned a blind eye and rewarded them with praise. There were times she was late to practice because her hair or outfit wasn't to her liking. Altogether she did not have her work priorities in order.  
"Nagi is right," Eiichi said and walked over to the upset blonde with a glare in his glasses. "If we end up in 2nd place again then you are going to be replaced..." he held up the magazine with Mai and Ren's picture on it, "With someone better." He casually dropped the magazine onto the ground and that was a signal from the other members to get up and leave with their leader.  
Leiko stood there and stared at the picture with pure hatred and started stomping on the cover till it was ripped and crumpled, "I won't lose to her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay here's a little fun trivia Leiko Yasu's name kinda matches her personality since Leiko means "Arrogant" and Yasu means "Assertive Child". I guess you can say she's like the female version of Alois Trancy from Black Buttler but she's popular and boycrazy like Galinda from Wicked. Originally she was going to be based off of all the girls you probably hated back in high school but that would be hard to put so many bad qualities into one girl that's going to be our villain.


	9. Poison Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good random day to add into a fanfiction when you have writer's block. I'm trying to lead this to some where but I losing the momentum. For those that didn't catch what just happen because you probably skitted around like I would do here's a recap:
> 
> -Mai didn't have work so she decided to relax.
> 
> -Natsuki knocked on her door and offered her cookies he made himself.
> 
> -Mai didn't know that Natsuki can't cook or bake.
> 
> -Syo found out Natsuki made cookies and tried to stop the transaction.
> 
> -Syo warned Mai a bunch of times.
> 
> -Mai was being hard-headed and ate the cookies anyway because she thought Syo was over exaggerating.
> 
> -Mai gets sick and has an allergic reaction you would usually see in cartoons and is taken to the hospital.
> 
> -Everyone was worried and Doctor warned them about her condition.
> 
> -Mai's voice sounded like a male anime character since ten poison cookies when past the throat.
> 
> -Guys try to make her feel better.
> 
> -Reiji says something stupid and Mai tries to kill him
> 
> The End.

Four month has past and Quartet Night has recently finished a music video for their new song The Dice Are Cast. For Mai, it was fun working with them even though it was work related. She still got to spend quality time with them but now she is spending quality time with herself. She had no projects to do with any of the guys and Her boyfriends had their own things to do. She squeals in delight and jumps on the bed, "Time to finish this chapter!" The dancer picked up her book and spent her time in silence as she lets her imagination run rampant. After a few minutes of silence, she heard a knock on the door, 'Odd?' The dancer got out of bed and answered the door, "Can I help you?" She asked the boy in front of her.  
~With Syo~  
The short blonde was on his way to the kitchen for a snack but he stopped when a horrible familiar scent hit his nose. ' Oh no Natsuki baked something!' He frantically looked around the area, expecting his best friend to pop up and shove some horrible good in his mouth. After a few second, nothing happened so he guessed that his friend had another target in mind. " Where could he be? Everyone knows not to eat his cooking but..." Syo's eyes widen then he sprinted down the hall.  
~With Mai~  
"Oh..." She looked at the batch of bird cookies that were burnt bird-shaped cookies, "Those look....yummy?" Mai really didn't expect the tallest member of STARISH to be at her door with a small bag full of baked...items. "Um, are they chocolate flavored?"  
Natsuki smiled and shook his head, "Nope. It's a surprise!" Mai looked up and saw the big green shimmering eyes full of childish hopes and dreams, "Pleeeeease try one?"  
The dancer smiled softly at him, "Aw I'll eat one." Cute and sweetness are one of her many weaknesses along with that one spot between her shoulder blades that only Ai knows about but that's beside the point. She picked up the small cookie then brought it to her lips.  
"Nooooo!!" Syo ran up to the two and took the cookie from her hand. "Don't eat that or you'll die!"  
"Excuse me?" She wasn't sure if he was messing with her or being serious; however, due to Mai's stubbornness, she wasn't going to let this go. "I'm an adult and I'll eat whatever I want," she didn't even notice that she did a neck roll. America really has made her a bit too sassy.  
"I'm trying to save your life!" He exclaimed.  
"From a cookie? The worst that could happen is dry mouth or a tummy ache." She puts her hands on her hips.  
"With Natsuki' cookies it's worst than that," he tried explaining to her, "They will send you to an early grave."  
"Syo-chan! That's so mean! I worked really hard on these," The tall blonde had crocodile tears in his eyes.  
"Aww and I bet they taste good," she grabbed another cookie then Syo lightly smacked it out of her hand.  
"Please for your good health....Don't. Eat. It."  
"Alright...alright," she held her hands up in surrender, " I won't eat one..." The athletic one sighed in relief. Mai had a small smirk on her face, "I'll just eat ten!" She dove for the bag of cookies and got a hold of them before Syo could.  
"Are you crazy?!" He tried taking the bag away from her but she was taller than he was and those few centimeters gave her the advantage.  
She already stuffed five of them into her mouth as she started eating. "I'm going to eat these and you're going to deal with it !" The words came out muffled but they understood most of it.  
"I didn't know Mai-chan liked cookies so much," Natsuki said.  
"Spit them out!" He gave her the Heimlich but she refused to let them go.  
"Never!" Once she reached the tenth cookie she stopped struggling and moved away from Syo. The two boys stared at her waiting for a response. The dancer turned around to look at them before tossing the bag to the small blonde, "They are spicy, salty, sweet and crunchy at the same time but I'm still okay..."  
~20 minutes later in the hospital ~   
'Ahh dumb decisions get dumb results!!'Mai thought. She was on a gurney being rushed to the emergency room. After she ate those cookies she started coughing and then she fell to the ground writhing in pain. The boys immediately called an ambulance then they called everyone else.  
Mai's nice tanned skin was pale and covered in rashes. As for her face... It was covered in swollen lumps and it was red so think about a cartoon version of an allergic reaction. Don't even get me started on how her stomach feels. She should've listened to Syo but she didn't because she didn't want to hurt Natsuki's feelings. Now she's suffering the consequences.  
~ In the waiting room~  
"Reiji quit pacing the floor," Ai said as he watched the brown hair man from his chair. Quartet Night sat with STARISH, their composer, and their teachers as they waited for some good news.  
"I can't help it! We don't know if she's okay or not," he ran a hand through his hair. Mai was perfectly healthy when he last saw her and when he received the call that she was in the emergency room, his skin paled.  
"I'm sure she's going to be fine. She's probably getting her stomach pumped or something," Ranmaru said as he leaned against the wall.  
"It's a lot more than just a stomach pumped, you peasant," Camus said while sitting with his legs and arms crossed. On the outside, he was calm and collected but on the inside, he was worried and furious. "That foolish stubborn woman... " he muttered under his breath.  
"I'm really sorry Ai-senpai I didn't know she was allergic to Cayenne Peppers..."Natsuki said.  
"Yeah as if that was the only thing that caused the reaction," Syo muttered.  
"It's okay....There's no one to really blame but herself," Ai said softly  
"Then we'll punish her for making us worry when she checks out of the hospital," Reiji said.  
A nurse and the doctor came in and everyone stood up and looked at them with baited breath.  
"How is she, Doctor?" Ringo asked.  
"Well the swelling is still going down and we got the cookies out but..." The doctor looked around the room, "Um which one of you is her husband or boyfriend or lover or ..." He glances at Haruka Ringo and even Ai, "Partner?"  
Quartet Night slowly raised a hand, "That would be us," Reiji said.  
"Well, congratulations-" The group except for Ai gasped, "She's not pregnant!" They let out small sighs of relief, "But she will be a bit self-conscious about her well ....voice... so be comforting." They nodded and the nurse took them to her room.  
The oldest opened the door and they quietly walked inside. They saw their lover in bed with her back facing them, "Hey... Cookie Monster feeling better?" Reiji asked softly as the approached her. So far she only grunted in response.  
"Doctor said you're going to be back to normal within a few weeks," Ai said.  
"Normal...?Normal...? How can I be normal when I sound like a fucking boy!" She turned to look at them and they were a bit startled because she had some swelling around her eye and cheek with red splotches on them.  
"Relax Quasimodo we still think you look...cute," Reiji looked at his friends, "Don't we guys?" They hesitantly nodded their heads.  
"What about my voice?" her kinda sounded like Kaoru Hitachiin.  
"I still think it's sexy" The prankster was trying his hardest to make her feel better. Looking at her now and knowing she's going to be okay, he kinda found this situation a little funny.  
"It's only temporary," Camus said  
"And you don't have work to do for the week so you can just rest," Ai said. The recovering dancer smiled a bit as their form of comfort helped her a bit.  
"I hoped you learned an important lesson, idiot," Ranmaru said bluntly.  
She glared at him but let out a sigh, "I did ..."  
"And what did you learn ?" Reiji pressed on, much to her annoyance.  
"Never eat Natsuki's cooking if he didn't have any supervision. No matter how adorable he is," she admitted earning a pat on the head from Reiji.  
"Good boy- girl I meant to say girl!" It was too late the foolish man already had her smaller hands wrapped around his neck as she tried to choke him.


	10. Sentimental Lover

After being held up in her room for a week and taking a vow of silence for another week, Mai was finally back to normal. Now she is spending her time with Ranmaru since they had the building to themselves. The rock star was relaxed on the couch with the dancer's head in his lap. Even though her hair didn't feel like a kitten's fur, he still liked running his fingers through those black locks of hers.  
"Honey... I'm bored," she stated.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. Personally, he was fine with the comfortable silence.  
She rubbed his upper leg, "Entertain me." The dancer hopes he would take the hint.  
"I'm off duty at the moment," he knew what she wanted because she always rubbed his leg when she's in the mood; however, he wasn't going to give it to her just yet.  
She sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, 'Did he just turned me down?' The 20-year-old decided to try a little harder, "Are you sure ?" She stretched her legs his lap as she sits up straight, puffing out her chest.  
"Yeah I'm sure," those words deflated her.  
"Seriously?!" she exclaimed and he started laughing.  
"I didn't know you were that sex deprived." He kissed her softly.  
"You guys haven't touched me in five months ." Apparently, their sex life is like the holiday's, they happen every few months but they were always worth celebrating.  
Ranmaru stood up and took her hand, "Guess we're going to have to fix that." He tugs her forward and picked her up bridal style with ease.  
The dancer was excited of course because she loved it when things go her way and the Rockstar would be the one to pleasure her. She doesn't choose favorites when it comes to lovemaking because they each have their own different style when it comes to that.  
Reiji was the Hyper Super Lover because of his speed and energy. He was like the Energizer Bunny and can pleasure her for hours. Also, he makes sex exciting with his creative mind although some of his ideas she had to shoot him down.  
Ai is the Attentive Lover full of surprises because he got an "upgrade" when he turned 15. The thing caught her off guard when he presented it to her one night. Even though he lacks experience, he definitely does his research. He knew just where touch her or what position she was in the mood for. He pays attention to her needs as a woman.  
I bet you're thinking Camus is a princely gentlemanly lover and all that fairytale jazz. Well, he was at first but he is categorized as the Sadistic Lover. One moment you're making out with him and he is so gentle with his caresses. Then next thing you know you're in a sex scene of Game of Thrones or 50 Shades of Gray with him holding the riding crop! Mai still gets chills just thinking about that night.  
Finally, there's Ranmaru... he is truly the Sentimental Lover. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear as his calloused hands gently stroke your body. Making love to a bass player has its benefits and in a minute she is going to experience it.  
The silver haired man opened the door and then he closed it with a swift kick. Then he laid his lady on his bed, kissing her passionately.  
The two got lost in their lovers embrace, he covered her neck in heated kisses as he worked on removing her purple T-shirt. She didn't hesitate in taking off his black V-neck and felt his toned body.   
She lifted herself up a bit so he can unclip her bra and giggles softly when he nipped her neck, "Ranmaru..."  
"Keep still," his husky voice whispered in her ear. They tossed and turned in bed as they undressed each other.  
The two locked eyes as they became one. Mai's moans grew louder as his movements became more intense. His hands gripped her hips and kissed her neck and chest. He knew she was getting closer to her climax because she dug her nails into his back and the legs around his waist started to tighten.  
Mai was in paradise. She groaned out his name then opened her eyes so she can see his face before she reaches the peak of ecstasy. They finished and he laid on top of her, smiling as she covered his face in kisses of appreciation.  
"That.... was...amazing..." She was trying to catch her breath.  
"Yeah it was," he murmured against her heated skin.  
Their moment was disturbed when they heard Reiji's voice rang through the halls. "RanRan! Mai! Let's go out!"  
They groaned softly, "Come on, let's get cleaned up," she said as she sat up after gently pushing him off.  
"But I'm tired," he wrapped an arm around her waist dragging her back to his side, "He'll leave us alone if we ignore him.  
"Alright if you say so..." she cuddled into his chest and relaxed her body.  
After a few minutes, the Hyper Super Lover burst into the room startling the resting couple. Then he jumped on top of them, "Guys get up! We're going out!" He was quickly shoved off by Ranmaru.  
"Out where?" Mai asked as she covered her body with the red blanket.  
"To the biggest awesome idol party ever!" Reiji answered her and kissed her cheek.  
"Sounds fun..." she rubbed her temple a bit and sighed. A place where all the young stars are going to hang out and be wild...What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well it's been a while since I did a hot and heavy moment and hopefully might not be the last. Hey there's something to look forward to right? Also for those that didn't pay attention to Quartet Dance Ai was built without male genitals so in this sequel the professor installed one on him while Mai was away and surprised her one day when she returned home.(( he still could never be a father)) Yeah I could make up sexual flashback for them for hours but right now we got to tries to get this story rolling to some trouble.


	11. Party Rock Battle

Quartet Night, STARISH, and their composer along with Mai and Tomochika were invited to one of the most legendary parties of Izanami. Izaname is like the female version of the Great Gatsby because no one has seen her face or knows her full background. All they know is that she inherited her vast fortune from her grandfather when she was 18 and invested in what ever she wanted till she was 45. She throws extravagant parties every year because she desired the company and only the extraordinary are invited along with anyone that knows those extraordinary people. In the end, it's all about connection and luckily our group of characters knew Shinning Saotome.  
Everyone was dressed in their dressy casual, not too stuffy formal and not too sloppily underdressed. They talked about their thoughts on what tonight is going to be like at they approach the estate. Some of the guys in the group came for different reasons, like Camus came in hopes of finding the chocolate fountain. Ai never attended a party before so this will be his first time being a somewhat normal party teen. Ranmaru came because Mai and Reiji begged him because they didn't want him to be alone. Tokiya and Masato came in case they have to be the responsible ones in the group and keep the others from getting into trouble. Everyone else came to party and have a good time, also to get a dance with Haruka if they can.  
"I wonder what the theme is for this year," Mai said out loud as they walked up to the grand oak doors.  
"We're about to find out right now," Reiji used the golden lion knocker and the door opened slowly with a creak.  
"Um, creepy much?" Syo said as they slowly entered and to their surprise the corridor was empty.  
" What?!" everyone glanced around the dark room.  
"Is this a joke?" Camus said.  
"I guess we got the addresses mixed up or something," Otoya said  
Cecil looked around, "Geez it's so dark in here," he saw a small chain hanging and assumed it was a light switch then pulled it. The floor underneath them gave out and everyone screamed as the fell through the perfectly squared hole. Turns out it was a trap door and underneath the trapped door was a fun slide. The slide twisted and turned till they reached the bottom where a pit of downy soft pillows was waiting for them.  
Natsuki was the first to pop up out of the pit of pillows, "Wow that was fun let's go again!"  
One by one everyone popped up and looked at their surroundings. Lights flashed and the bass was bumping, this was where the real party was. They saw the large crowed of people either socializing, eating or dancing. Who would have thought that the theme was underground secrets?  
"We have arrived!" Tomochika cheered.  
Soon everyone grouped up then left and did their own thing. While females swarmed Ren, Masato became a wall flower with Tokiya. Camus and Ai hung out by the desert table and they observed the chocolate fountain with a chocolate swan on top of it. Tomochika already took Haruka to the dance floor and Cecil and Otoya followed them. Mai was about to join when she saw one of the greatest things in the world.  
"No freaking way they have dance battles here!" Mai saw an arena, which looked more like a wrestling ring, with two people dancing but they were trying to one-up each other, "Let's go!" She dragged Ranmaru and Reji with her then Natsuki and Syo followed behind them.  
"Alright who up next to battle against Cameron the Champion!" the announcer exclaimed.  
The boy standing next to the announcer had shaggy black hair and golden eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with a black vest over it and black pants along with classic sneakers. He pretty much looked like Zuko without his scar and a cocky attitude.  
"I am!" Mai yelled and, with some assistance from her boyfriends, she hopped into the ring.  
Cameron looked at his challenger and raised an eyebrow, "Sorry princess but this isn't a ballet recital."  
She heard a couple of snickers around her and small tick mark appeared on her forehead then took a deep breath. Did he just prejudge her because she's wearing a nice skirt? "Well that's good," she slowly took off her jacket and tossed it to Ranmaru, "I wouldn't want to perform The Nutcracker in front of everyone right now." With a flick of her wrist, she took off her rip-away skirt to reveal the black dance shorts underneath.  
" Did she had those on the whole time?" Syo asked a bit surprised.  
"She never leaves the building without them," Reiji said as he catches the skirt she tossed aside.  
~With Camus and Ai~  
"Izanami went all out on the sweets," Ai said as he saw the colorful spread in front of them. There was a pastry from every country and the chocolate fountain was taller than the Android.  
"I am in heaven," Camus said as he picked up a cream puff.  
Ai looked at the crowed and spotted a group that they didn't expect to be here, "Speak of the little angels." The two were now watching the boy group Heavens walk through the crowd with their choreographer.  
"Looks like Raging Entertainment has some connections as well," Camus said.  
"Do you think they might cause trouble?" Ai asked  
"I'm sure everyone is mature enough to not start trouble," The Count went back to consuming sweets.  
~With Heavens~  
Of course, through connections, they were able to come to the party and mingle. They were planning on making a come back and one of the many steps in that process is to be seen in all the hotspots. They had to take Leiko with them because of all her whining and what not.  
"Look at all these people that we're going to enslave with our amazingness!" Nagi giggled as they walked around.  
Occasionally, they stopped and talked to a few directors or other idols till Eiichi noticed something or rather someone, "Looks likes STARISH is here to mingle as well." The rest of the group looked in the same direction as him and saw the two bluenettes conversing. After taking a closer look around the room they saw the rest of the members of STARISH along with Quartet Night and Their composer.  
"Hm guess Mai decided to stay locked up in her precious," Lekio had a small smirk on her face. Mai was never one for parties back when they were in dance school and she probably hasn't changed one bit.  
"Are you not entertained!!" The crowd roared with applause and cheers. The group looked over and saw the blonde girl's enemy, standing on top of the bottom rope of the ring with her arms opened wide.  
"No freaking way!" The arrogant girl was furious because once again her enemy was in the spotlight and having a good time doing it.  
'Hmm,' Eiichi glanced Haruka in the distance then back at the Dancer, " I have an idea." He walked to the ring and everyone else followed him.   
~With Haruka's group~  
"Everyone seems to be having a good time," The composer said as they all took a break from dance and got fruit punch.  
"They should. These parties are legendary," Tomochika said and sips her drink, "Nothing bad ever happens at one of these things."  
"I think you spoke too soon," Cecil said and nodded his head over to Heavens. Everyone was surprised to see the group here because they haven't really heard much from the group.  
"What are they doing here?" Otoya asked out loud  
"Maybe they came to enjoy the party too," the composer tried to find a positive reason for why they are here.  
"Doubt that. Blondie looks like she's out for blood," Everyone looked over and saw Ren standing next to the redhead.  
"When did you get here?!" The young guitarist exclaimed.  
"Oh about a minute and 3 seconds ago," he was finally able to ditch the groupies and found some of his friends. "That's not important right now. Where's Mai?" Since Leiko is here, he has to warn Mai to avoid any future catfights.  
"We don't know. Why?" Cecil asked him and Ren had to explain the whole rivalry between the two dancers to them.  
~2 minutes later~  
"And that's why we have to get to Mai before Leiko Yasu does," The Flirt finished.  
"We have a new undefeated champion in our dance battle. Conqueror of the Underworld dance floor Mai Saymi!" The heard the announcer over the speakers.  
"Found her," Tomochika said and the weaved their way through the crowd.  
~With Mai~   
"Oh yeah!" Mai cheered. It was a tough battle after another and there were moments when she thought she wouldn't be able to win the crowd over. However, She was able to pull a special trick out of her metaphorical hat every time.  
"Alright Champ, time to take a snack break. You still owe me a dance!" Reiji called her down. The dance champion giggles and was about to step out of the ring when...  
" Where do you think you're going Mai-chan!" she heard the nasally voice that haunted her in dance school. "Surely you have enough energy to take on one more opponent," Leiko stepped into the ring.  
Mai let's out a soft chuckle and turned around to face her, "I do...but I don't see any real competition," she smirked.  
"You're overly confident with yourself these days," she tied her blonde hair up.  
"Well, when you worked with 2 successful boy groups and won a dance contest.... I cant help it. I'm feeling myself," she chuckles and runs a hand through her black hair.  
"Then I'm just going to have to knock you down a peg," Leiko looked at the Dj, " Hit it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For those that never kept up with slangs 'Feeling myself' means being confident about yourself. Look it up on urban dictionary.)


	12. Possibly add 2, definitely subtract 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright if you look up the dance battle from Chipwreck and then any other dance battle movie you will know where I was trying to go with this.

The two dancers battled against each other to the song "We No Speak Americano/Conga". Hips swayed, hair was whipped around, and attitude radiated off them. Everyone watched the two dancers and even a few placed bets on who will win.  
Ren and his friends were able to push through the crowd till they were up front next to Reiji, Ranmaru, Syo, and Natsuki. " Damn it, too late now," Ren said when he saw the two girls in their fierce battle.  
Ranmaru look at his junior, " Oi what's going on? Who is she ?" he demanded while pointing to the blonde girl on stage. The personality that girl showed didn't sit well with him and he felt protective of Mai right now. Ren seemed tenser than usually and it raised his suspicion that his junior knows something, "Start talking."  
"Ran-chan what makes you think I have all the answers-," he was cut off when the tsundere character grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer.  
"Kurosaki that's enough," they looked over and saw Camus and Ai standing there with un-amused looks on their faces.  
"If you want positive results you have to try using a different method," Ai said and Ranmaru let out a sigh before releasing Ren.  
"Jinguji what did you do to make Kurosaki-senpai mad this time," Masato said as he and Tokiya approached their large group of friends.  
"Well looks like the gangs all here," Reiji tried to lighten the mood then one by one everyone looked at the strawberry blond waiting for him to explain this situation.  
"Hey, I did nothing wrong. Mai and I only talked about this girl only one time so here's what I know..." Ren of what Mai has told him after the dance competition.  
Quartet Night was a bit surprised that they didn't know their lover as well as they thought they did. "Why didn't she tell any of us about this earlier...?" Ai asked softly.  
"Saymi probably wanted to put the past behind her. I would have done the same thing if I met a jerk like that," Syo jerked his thumb over to the blonde girl that was 1,2 stepping.  
~With Mai~  
Our heroine was starting to feel exhausted because she has been dancing ever since she found this dancing boxing ring of torture, but she still loved it. What she didn't love about it was that she couldn't simply walk away from Leiko's challenge. Mai wanted to crush her opponent face to face but her energy was draining fast and she needed to rehydrate. She didn't even notice that Leiko stuck out her foot while Mai was in mid-spin, however, a certain glasses wearing blonde noticed.  
"Mai look out!" She heard Natsuki yell but it was too late. She tripped and skidded along the mat till she reached the edge of the ring in front of her friends.  
"Oooo..." everyone that saw slightly cringed and murmurs were heard around the room. Her friends gathered around the at the edge of the ring, trying to see in she was okay.  
"Saymi say something!" Otyoya exclaimed.  
The injured dancer grabbed onto the rope and pulled herself up," T-That...." Once she was on her feet, she winced and looked down at the freshly made red mark that covered her tanned thigh, "That bitch!" Mai clenched her fist and turned to see her opponent staring at her with a smug look on her face.  
"My I didn't know someone as clumsy as you was able to get this far in the dancing business," she let out an evil giggle. "You should have quit while you were ahead."  
Mai let her anger get the best of her, "I can say the same thing for you!" She took a deep breath, "If you think I'm out then you got another thing coming!" The music change to something that had some edge to it then she began to move with the music and got into it. She swished her hair and squared her eyes at the blonde. She sashayed over to her and in 8 seconds she did a sweep kick, knocking her opponent onto her back. "Oh clumsy me..." a smirk graced her lips and she kneeled in front of her, "The next time you pull a dirty trick like that again, I'll tap dance on your face after ripping off your silicone boobs." The smile she gave to Leiko was everything but friendly. Once she got back on her feet she looked over at the crowd, "Well that was exciting wasn't it everyone!"  
Everyone cheered in response and the announcer stepped up and stood next to Mai, "Who do you think won that battle, guys ?"  
Mai glowed with pride when she heard the loving audience chant her name, 'Best party ever!' She pumped her fist in the air in victory, "Wooooo!" After she left the ring, she met up with the group she came in with.  
"About time you finally got out," Ranmaru said and tossed her small jacket back to her.  
Mai was still on her victory high, "I did it! I finally did it!" She grabbed his face and kissed him hard then quickly pulls away. Next, she gave the same treatment to Reiji, Ai, and Camus, but what really caught every off guard was not her sudden public display of affection. It was when she passed on her kisses to two others outside of the relationship, Ren and Natsuki. Even though theirs were on the corner of their mouths it still left them blushing.  
"Mai!!" Quartet Night yelled, bringing the hyped dancer back into reality.  
"Huh?" She looked around and realized what she did, "Oh... I am so sorry!" she lets out a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of her neck. Victory really has gone to her brain because she gave a kiss to her old dance partner and to the man that almost killed her with food. "I'm going to go drink now..." she made her way to the bar.  
"Hey don't just walk away from this like it's nothing!" Ranmaru followed behind her.  
"Mai you forgot your skirt!" Reiji followed behind the rocker as he held up her rip-away skirt.  
"Consider yourselves lucky peasants," Camus turned to follow his band mates. He knows Mai doesn't just kiss just anyone for no reason so somewhere in her subconscious, she wanted to kiss them. He wants to find out why since it is their business to know who will be added to this freakish relationship of theirs.  
Ai just stood there for a moment in silence then calmly followed the older members.  
Ren and Natsuki stood they're stunned from what just transpired. Both of them thinking the same thing, "What the hell just happened?"  
"I think you guys were just chosen," Cecil said bringing them back to the present.  
"W-What do you mean Cecil-kun?" Haruka asked she was still shocked that her friend kissed so many guys in under 20 seconds.  
"Camus-senpai said 'Consider yourselves lucky' " the foreigner explained further, "So that either means be glad this is just an accident and no one gets beat up or you have been chosen to be a part of their love circle."  
" Mai is in a love circle with Quartet Night ?!" Haruka exclaimed and a few party goers that were within earshot looked at the group. Everyone silently cursed when they remembered that the polygamous relationship was supposed to be kept a secret from her.  
"Um... Yeah, Saymi-san is in love with the new song Circle by Quartet Night !" Otoya said out loud and the party people shrugged and went back to their conversation.  
"Nanami, Sayami didn't want you to find out or have anyone else know," Syo explained.  
"W-why? She doesn't trust me?" The composer was so confused because she never knew such a relationship existed and she wouldn't have thought that the dancer was in that kind of relationship with people she works with.  
"It's not that she doesn't trust you. She probably wanted to tell you but she didn't know how you would react or she didn't want to ruin your image of her," Tokiya said calmly.  
"She doesn't want anyone outside of the Master Course to find out because people will be quick to judge her and careers will be ruined," Ren said.  
"Judge her?" Tomochika tilted her head in confusion then chuckles, "I congratulate her! This is like the dream ending to an anime! Why be forced to choose one favorite ice cream when she can have all 31 flavors." Everyone but the composer stared at her with slackened faces.  
"I don't think it works exactly like that," Syo said.  
~With the love flock~  
Mai was sitting on a barstool sipping her Sarsaparilla as her boyfriends interrogated her. "Guys I didn't mean to I just got too excited and they were next to you," she told them.  
" Honey we are not mad we just want to know what's going on with you," Reiji placed his head on top of her and wraps his arms around her. "You were ours first so we deserve to know who else snuck their way into your heart." He looks over at his other band mates, "Right my loves?"  
"Don't ever call us that again,"Ranmaru said from his barstool.  
"Just because we share the same girl doesn't mean you're our boyfriend," Ai said with his hands in his pockets.  
"Two years ago that night says otherwise," The four blushed and looked away.  
"It was sex education for Mikaze!" Camus was on the defensive side.  
"Come on you have to admit you guys feel some spark between the five of us," Reiji his smirk in Mai's hair.  
"You're really trying to make Quartet Night one big orgy aren't you," Mai questioned him. He was always touchy freely with them but she just assumed he was joking.  
"Yes, I am!" Reiji admitted happily, "You know the saying the more the merrier."  
"That doesn't apply to this! This is our love life. A bond that can be shattered if we let the wrong people into our hearts." Everyone staredRockstarwith shocked faces because they never saw him this emotional before.  
"Ran... Are you worried that if we do let someone new in then we might split up?" She knew he wasn't a big fan of females because of the idea of having another band be split up because of them. So perhaps that still applied to this relationship as well. Ranmaru stayed silent, confining her suspicion. She gave a small smile and reached over placing her hand over his, " I'll control myself then. Even though I grew fond of Ren and find Natsuki so cute that I would eat his cooking for him, I will put your guys' happiness first..."  
"Really...?" They all asked her and she nods her head.  
"Of course. I love you guys so much," she pulled them all in for a group hug. The guys looked at each other and came to an agreement. They need to have a group meeting about this.  
~With STARISH~  
Otoya, Tokiya, Tomochika and Haruka were but the snack table eating finger foods. Ren and Natsuki went off to look for Quartet Night and Mai. Finally, Cecil wanted to have a small meeting with Syo and Masato.  
"You know if those two did like Saymi in return then that will be two fewer people to compete for Haruka's affections," the prince said. The other two thought about it for a moment. To Syo he wouldn't have to worry about his best friend bursting in on his moments with the composer because he will be busy putting his energy into the dancer. To Masato, he wouldn't have worry about his family competitor winning the girl of his dreams.  
"So if we helped Ren and Natsuki get accepted into the love circle... That's two fewer people in the contest," Syo said.  
"What about Ittoki and Ichinose?" He asked and Cecil nodded his head to the snack table. They looked over and saw the redhead trying to feed a cookie with sprinkles on it to his roommate.  
"I think they're going to be just fine on their own," the prince said and the trio smiled the two from a distance.   
~With the antagonist of this fanfic ~  
"Wow I must say we are really disappointed in you Leiko," Eiichi said casually. He practically set her up for failure when he had her challenge Mai and win at any cost. "Tripping another dancer in front of everyone and once again coming in second place, you're embarrassing Raging Entertainment."  
"This shouldn't count as a real lost! It was not even a real contest." Leiko argued.  
"For her. If you didn't cheat she still would have beaten your butt," Nagi said as he ate his cupcake, "It was very dishonorable of you, right Kira?"  
The boy with black hair nodded his head, "Dishonorable."  
"My father just responded to the video I sent him and I'm sad to say that we have to let you go," There was no sympathy in the group leader's voice.  
Her blue eyes widen, "W-what?! You can't do this to me!" She was creating a scene.  
"We just did, I suggest you call a cab and go pack your things, " He put his hand in his pockets and the group walked away.  
"Finally! We got rid of her," Nagi exclaimed.  
"Now we just need a temporary substitute," the gave a small chuckle, "And I know just the dancer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Would you believe me if I told you I thought strawberry blonde was a shade of light red hair and not orange. I think it's an innocent mistake on my part since looking at all the pictures of actually strawberry blondes they look like they have orange hair XD ))


	13. R and S are on a Quest

Ren and Natsuki walked around looking for the seniors and their choreographer. Both of them felt confused about their feelings and had some questions weighing on their minds.  
Do I like her?  
Does she like me back?  
Will I even be ok with sharing her with others?  
The biggest question on the two singer's brains was how was she able to get them to second guess their feelings about Haruka?  
"Hey, Ren...What are we going to do when we find her?" The tall blonde asked.  
Ren thought about it for a moment, "Well I don't know about you but I want to put these conflicted feelings to rest."  
"Oh...so you did like Mai-chan when you two worked together!" Natsuki exclaimed.  
The saxophonist let out a soft chuckle, "Guess I kinda did... I always found her attractive, but one should never base their feelings off of looks alone." Ren pulled a rose from a vase in the corner, "Mai is beautiful but she has thorns and if not handled with care...You will get cut." He gently touched his cheek, remembering the time she slapped him. 'Even saying the wrong things unintentionally will set her off,' he thought.  
"Did you do something to make her mad?" The blonde was capable of picking up the hint his friend gave.  
"Not intentionally. There are just some words you don't say to women or around them," Ren said.  
"Oh like 'Moist' ?"  
The strawberry blonde cringed a little when he heard that word. That wasn't the word he was expecting but he can use that as an example, "Yeah like...that word." He clears his throat, "Anyway, what about you? Why did you come with me?"  
"I wanted to find Mai..." Natsuki answered.  
"Why?" Ren was curious.  
The blonde started rubbing the back of his neck, "Well ..." He didn't know the real answer himself. Sure she made him happy when she ate his poisonous cookies even though it did send her to the hospital. Also, the small kiss left a tingling sensation on the corner of his mouth. Nevertheless, he doesn't know anything about her or her past or her goals or what she likes. "I want to know more about her," he finally answered the question.  
"Then it looks like we're after the same thing," Ren pats him on the shoulder and they continued their little mission.  
~With Mai and QN~  
Mai, Ai, Camus, and Ranmaru sat at the bar as they stared at Reiji. While some of them listened to his stories and jokes, other tried their hardest to ignore him.  
"Oh Oh, I got another one! Can a ninja throw a star? Shur-he-can!"Reiji laughed at his own joke and everyone else groaned.  
"Shut up already Reiji!" Ranmaru yelled at him.  
"Gee Ran-Ran I didn't mean to ROCK you the wrong way!"  
"That's it!" The Rockstar chased after Reiji but they didn't get far. Actually, the prankster was using Ai as a barricade.  
"Hey! Save it for home boys," she scolded them then notice two people approaching them, "Oh look who's here." Everyone looked over and saw Ren and Natsuki coming there way. "Do you guys need something?" She asked them.  
"Actually yes we do!" Mai was caught off guard with how fast the blonde appeared in front of her.  
"Oh okay, what do you want?" She asked.  
"We want you...."Ren started  
"To go on a date with us,"Natsuki finished.  
"What?!" Quartet Night yelled. Jealous raged behind those 4 pairs of eyes as they watched one of the juniors ask out their girl.  
"Uhh just out of curiosity...Why are you two asking me out?" She did not see this coming. Who would be so bold to ask out a girl that has four boyfriends?  
"Because we both like you a lot," The boy with glasses answered.  
Mai's cheeks turned slightly pink, "Guys I like you too... but you know it's not just me that you have to win over." She looks back and noticed the looks the men she loves send in their direction.  
"I think it would best to discuss this behind closed door," Camus said with his arms crossed over his chest.  
The dancer nodded her head in agreement, "Camus is right. We can talk about this in a ....better environment," she noticed a small bit of disappointment in their eyes, "Buuuut we can still bond tonight on the dancefloor." She took their hands and drag the two members of STARISH on to the dance floor, leaving the seniors by themselves.  
"We have to stop this," Ranmaru said as he watched them walk away.  
"Huh? Why? The more the merrier right?" Reiji said.  
"Well if we were playing a game then yes but this is our love lives at stake," the silver haired man looked at his band mates.  
"If we add two more, then it would mean our time with her will be cut down," Camus was not happy about having less time with his lady. He rarely gets a break nowadays but when he does he usually spends it with Mai.  
" Not exactly, We will still have our designated time with her. Ren Jinguji and Natsuki Shinomiya would just take Friday's and Saturdays and that would still leave Sunday open for Mai to have relaxation." Ai explained.  
"Oh see it doesn't sound that bad," Reiji said and ordered a drink, "One can be the Romantic princely type and the other can the cute bubbly innocent one."  
"Hey, this isn't a unanimous vote because I still disagree!" Ranmaru slammed his hand on the bar counter. "If we have two hyper bubble brains in the group, everyone will go crazy." He looked at Camus, "And that flirt's half-personality is same as yours and that will drive me crazy." Ranmaru was going to fight this till the end.  
"How about a probationary period?"Ai suggested, "They can still spend quality time with her but they won't get the benefits that we have. So they're are not exactly in our circle but we don't reject them till the end of the month.  
Everyone thought about the idea for a moment. It sounded like a nice idea because within the time period they can give them a push to stop pursuing their Mai.  
"It appears we are all in agreement," Camus said and the other gave a solid nod. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of the probation period for Ren and Natsuki. However, for now, their going to enjoy the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow sorry if this seems short I'm cranking out the next one as we speak. I'm trying to move this to another location and steer this story to the climax.


	14. Probation Period

Today was the day that Ren gets to go on his date with Mai. Beforehand Quartet Night told them that they will be on a one-month probation. While on this probationary period, they will not engage in sexual activities with Mai and only she is allowed to initiate kisses. Personally, Ren thought they made up these rule at last minute to piss them off but after thinking about it, he understood what they were trying to do. The seniors were making sure their intentions were pure and see if the relationship would go anywhere.  
"I wish I knew where I'm going with this," he said as he adjusted the collar of his shirt and stood by the car. Is one girl really worth all of these complications?

"Ready to go?" Ren turned his head when he heard her voice and stared at the temptress before him. Mai was wearing a cream colored cocktail dress with thin straps and silver shoes. The dress hugged the curves on her body and her slender neck was exposed because she pinned her hair up.

'Yes...yes she is worth the trouble...' He thought and opened the car door to the passenger side for her. "You look stunning ..." He complimented her as she walked to him and stepped into the car.

"Thank you and you look very handsome yourself," she smiled at him and waited for him to get in the car.

Once Ren was in the car they drove to their first dating spot: A fancy restaurant. It was a very popular Italian restaurant that Ren use to go with his family and he wanted to show her a small part of his childhood even if it was the rich and uppity part of it.

"Wow you really went all out on our first date," Mai said as she sipped her glass of water.

"Well, I wanted to show you a bit of my past... This was actually one of my mother's favorite restaurants." Ren said as they waited for their food to come.

"What's she like?" The dancer asked.

"She was...a beautiful famous singer and a very passionate person," he said as he found interest in the silverware.

'Was?' Her eyes widen when she came to a realization, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories."

"It's okay...I just don't talk about my mother that much.." He felt her hand on top of his and he looked over at her.

" I kinda understand...I don't talk about my father a lot, but then again what's there to talk about? I never met him..." She lets out an awkward chuckle, "That's probably why I let myself be surrounded by loving men..."

"Same," Mai looked at her date with a raised eyebrow, "I mean when I surround myself with girls..." He said and she still gave him that same look, "Alright ...Alright and occasionally I'm with other guys," he admitted.

Mai smiled at him, " See it feels good, to be honest with yourself." The two shared a laugh and their food came.

-With Quartet Night-

"Why are we waiting around for them?" Reiji as they sat in his car, which was parked in front of the Italian restaurant.

"Because Ranmaru has his doubts about Ren following the rules," Ai said as he played a puzzle game on his tablet.

"So he decided to drag us on this petty mission," Camus said.

"I didn't really ask you to come along," The Rocker grumbled while looking at the window.

"Oh look they ordered pasta!" Reiji exclaimed,"I wonder if they're going to do the cute noodle thing like they did in that children's movie."

"That would be unlikely because they have two separate plates," Ai explained.

"Aww way to kill a romantic thought," Reiji pouted.

-40 minutes later -

The oldest was taking a small nap when he felt something hit him hard on the shoulder, causing him to bolt up, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Start the car idiot they're leaving," Ranmaru grumbled and Reiji shrugged and did what his friend 'asked'.

-With Ren and Mai-

"So where are we going next? " Mai watched the scenery fly by their window as they drove around the city.

"Depends... Are you in the mood to do anything," he asked her.

"Not really... Don't get me wrong I loved being wined and dined, but I'm having one of those lazy evenings." That party took a toll on her body so she felt tired than usual.

"Thought you might say that," he smirked at her, "Look in the back seat."

The dancer looked over the seat and saw a blanket, a basket, and her dance bag, "How did you..."

"I borrowed your bag while you were taking a shower...I thought it might come in handy for tonight," he explained.

Mai blushed a little and sat properly in her seat again. After some time has passed, they didn't see any more buildings. Just green hills some trees and the beautiful night sky.

"We're here," he parked the car along the wide road and stepped out, " I'll give you some privacy he grabbed the picnic items and walked toward the area he picked out before hand. "Yell if you need help with the zipper," he joked.

The dancer chuckled and moved into the back seat to change clothes. However, she did had some difficulty due to the little space she had.

-With Quartet Night-

The group was parked a good distance away so they wouldn't be spotted by the targets they were spying on. They didn't see Ren leave the car before hand since they just arrived. At the moment Camus and Ai were irritated that they're not getting any sleep.

"Look I think nothing is going to happen so can we please go back so I can recharge," Ai said with an irritated tone instead of his usual calm voice.

Reiji tossed to younger male his phone charger while keeping his eyes on the two, " You can charge in the car." Ai glared daggers at the older man's back. Things seemed to be getting interesting because who would take a girl in the middle of nowhere at night? " You don't think he came here to break the rules do you?" The older man asked his friends.

"Well it does look like a nice spot for complete privacy and it creates a romantic setting in an old fashion way," Camus said.

"Mai doesn't screw around on the first date," Ranmaru argued.

Reiji put the binoculars up to his eyes to get a closer look at the vehicle, "Why is that car rocking?"

There was a long pause before they all started fighting for the binoculars till they flew into Ai's hands. When he looked into them he saw Mai stepping out of the car, wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. "She was changing her clothes," he said and everyone calmed down.

-With Mai-

The dancer stretched her limbs and went in the same direction Ren went. She smiled when she saw him sitting on the blanket with his jacket off and shirt untucked. "Someone's unwinding," she teased as she walked to him and sat down beside him.

"That's the point of this evening," he chuckled and opens the basket, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of blood orange sparkling cider.

"Very nice," She smirked lightly and the continued the rest of their evening drinking and talking about anything they could think of. After half an hour, he was stroking her hair while her head was in his lap. "This has always been one of my secret fantasies," she stared at the starry skies, "To be petted while enjoying the stars..."

Ren looked down at her and gives her a charming smile, "I want to make all your fantasies come true princess."

Mai looked into his icy eyes that were full of passion then burst into fits of giggles, "That was so cheesy!" He didn't expect that response from her. Actually, he was expecting blushing and stuttering. Once she calmed down and she sat up and face him, "Honestly, none of the others really say something like that."

Ren raised and eyebrow, "Is that a good thing ?" He wasn't sure if she was that kind of girl that likes listening to such things.

" It is," she reaches and gently caresses his cheek, "That's what makes you different."

'Oh why must she be so close...' He thought as he glanced at her glossed lips. 'Hmm,' perhaps being open does come in handy, "May I have a reward for being different then..." Ren took his thumb and gently glided it over her lips, hoping she will take a hint.

The dancer blushed lightly, "Yes you may..." Even though Ren subtlety suggested it, it was Mai who initiated the kiss. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. At this moment they were in their own fantasy world and they couldn't even hear the faint yelling of Ranmaru and Reiji coming from behind them.


	15. Cuteness In Progress

-While the date was happening-  
All was calm in the Master Course Dorms as everyone sleep peacefully in their dorms. Well, all except Natsuki, who was sitting in bed snuggling with his Piyo-chan stuff animal. He was too excited about his date with Mai tomorrow that he couldn't sleep. He looked over the edge of the bunk and found his sleeping roommate.  
"Hey, Syo-chan..." He poked the shorter boy's cheek repeatedly till he woke up.  
Syo let out a groan and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "What do you want? It's..." He looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "One in the morning?!" There better be a good reason why he's up this early in the day.  
" Well, I need some help... I don't know where to take Mai-chan..."Natsuki said and lets out a small sigh. How can you impress a girl that have for other boyfriends to spoil her?  
Syo put his hands behind his head as he thought about it. It's part of his job to help Natsuki in his pursuit for the dancer. He's doing this for both himself and to help out his best friend. "Okay, she's a dancer, right? Then just take her to a dance hall."  
"That would be a big error on his part," the two boys looked at the doorway and saw their senpai at the door. Ai returned from his observation on Ren and Mai's date and he was a bit tired from being out so late. When he heard his juniors' conversation and Syo giving Natsuki bad advice, he had to step in. "We all took her out dancing before. If he does the same things we did, what will make him different from the rest of us? " Ai said as he walked toward the door that leads to the bathroom with his folded pajamas in hand.  
"Senpai's right," Natsuki said "If I want to impress her, I have to stand out by being myself ."  
"Then take her to a place you like and hope that she likes it too," Syo said before pulling the blankets back over him. " Now go to sleep," after those words he went back to dreamland.  
Natsuki had a soft smile on his face a when he thought of the perfect place for him to take her.  
\- Fast Forward to the date that was at 10 am-  
"You picked a petting zoo?" Mai said as they stood in a pen with small fuzzy animals.  
"Yes! Do you like it ?" Natsuki was holding a bunny in his arms when he faced her. He thought one of the best places that he liked was being around cute little things so why not show Mai part of his small world of cuteness?  
The dancer stared at him with a blank face for a minute then she smiled widely, "I love it!" She knelt down and snuggled with a lamb, "How did you know I love cute creatures!"  
Natsuki smiled back at her, "It was a lucky guess..." He was happy to know they shared something in common and that the date didn't start off as a total disaster.  
-Hiding behind a tree -  
"Okay understand why RanRan wanted to spy on his junior..." Reiji said while he clung onto a tree branch, "But why are we spying on Natsuki, Ai-Ai ?"  
" I want to make sure that he comes up with positive results," Ai answered while not taking his eyes off the pair cuddling with the animals.  
"So you're actually cheering for your junior to succeed..." Camus thought about it for a moment. "You might be the best senpai ever."  
"Hey, I thought I was the best senpai!" Reiji slipped up and fell out of the tree, "Ow!"  
"No, you're the laziest senpai I know," Ranmaru said with his arms crossed over his chest and his back against the tree. "You spoil your juniors with treats instead of teaching them something."  
"Well, at least I don't keep them on a tight schedule or hit them with a fancy stick!" The eldest idol argued.  
"Keep it quiet you fool, If Saymi finds out we are spying on them, then we will all be in trouble," Camus said.  
" Too late she spotted us," Ai said.  
~With Mai and Natsuki ~  
The two were knelt down, admiring a fawn and they were having a nice moment when they touched hands. Mai looked up and saw his sweet green eyes staring right back at her. "Natsuki...."  
The blonde tried thinking of something romantic to say. "Dear Mai, let lips do what hands do..." He mentally high-fived himself for remembering that line from Shakespeare.  
Mai blushed lightly, " Okay.... " they both lowered their eyelids as they leaned in but Mai stopped when she heard a familiar voice yell out. 'What the hell?' She thought then looked behind her date to find all four of her lovers standing behind a tree and some tall bushes. "I can't believe this..." She stood up and dust her pants off, "Those knuckleheads are watching us."  
Natsuki stood up and turned around to see what she sees, "Maybe it's just a coincidence."  
"Not with all of them here at once," she took his hand and left the petting zoo. "Let's go to the gift shop." Once they arrived at the souvenir shop they saw a claw machine that had the cute panda bear stuff animal inside.  
"Aww..."  
"Do you want it?" He asked her.  
Mai nodded her head not taking her eyes off the toy, "I do but I stink at claw machines."  
"You just need a little help," Natsuki put the quarter in the machine and moved her in front of him before wrapping his arms around her. "We'll do it together..."  
-With QN-  
"Awww they are sooo adorable! " Reiji said from behind a shelf of stuff animals. The older group watched the couple work together to win the panda stuff animal.  
"I didn't know Mai was into cute stuff," Ranmaru said, "She was always so..."  
"Tough on us when she wishes to be," Camus finished the sentence.  
Ai observed the way Natsuki guided Mai's hands over the controls, " We should go." From what he saw, his junior doesn't need his help.  
" Aw fine..." Reiji said then something caught his eye. " Ooo I always wanted one of these !" Reiji ran to a barrel full of small super bouncy balls. " I wonder if they really do bounce super high!" He picked up a green ball threw it hard on the ground. The ball bounced but it hit the ceiling in the process then it bounce off the check out counter and began moving all around the room at a fast pace.  
"Reiji, why the hell would you use it inside?!" Ranmaru yelled at him while ducking his head to keep from getting hit.  
" I didn't know it was going to do this!" Reiji said as he took cover.  
"Idiot! " Camu yelled as he used a large stuff animal for a shield.  
The little green ball bounced all over till eventually, it was heading for the back of Natsuki's head. Everything happened in slow motion. The toy that was in the claw dropped into the pickup box. Natsuki was jerked forward when the ball hit his head and a pair of glasses landed on the tile floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for the super long delay. A lot of stuff was happening and there's this guy that dropped in my life and Aaah! I'll try to get the ball rolling again.


	16. A Genimi's Trust

Mai heard the glasses hit the floor and look down at them, "Here, I'll get them." She didn't notice the dark aura coming from behind her while she was knelt down, picking up the glasses, "Got em!" She stood up then turned to her date and presented the spectacles. However, The most shocking thing happen at that moment, he roughly grabbed her wrists making her drop the glasses. "Is everything OK? "She was so hesitant to ask. Mai has never seen the tall blonde get angry so this caught her off guard.  
"Stop talking," the voice she heard came from the guy before her but it didn't sound familiar at all.  
"Excuse me?" She gasped when he had her pinned against the claw machine and further observed her.  
"It's unfair...That he has to share his day with others..." He grumbled under his breath when he wasn't able to tune out the panic chattering of Quartet Night behind him. Without warning   
he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder.  
"Hey! Put me down! " she wiggles in his grasp as he started walking away. She didn't know who this brute was but it wasn't her sweet cute Natsuki. She looked over at Quartet Night and yelled at them. " Do something!"  
"Right on it!" Reiji looked around then shoves Ranmaru forward. " Stop him!"  
"What? This is your fault so you do it!" Ranmaru argued.  
"Yeah but you look more intimidating than me!" Reiji whined.  
"Help!" They heard Mai cry out and snapped out of the childish squabble. The group ran after the two and once they caught up, they surrounded them.  
"Natsuki put Mai down," Ai ordered since this was his junior and he was responsible for him.  
" Natsuki's not here right now,"Satsuki said and continued walking. He will mow down the others if necessary, "Now move." He demanded but the seniors didn't move.  
"Guys..." Mai said as she felt the strong muscle underneath her tense up. " Call for help..."  
Ranmaru scoffed at her warning, "Oh come on, there's four of us and one of him, plus he's carrying you. How much damage could he really do..."  
~Two minutes later ~  
The four band mates laid on the ground in a pile covered in bruises and groaning in pain.  
"Are you guys okay?" Mai asked as Satsuki started to walk away with her still draped over his shoulder.  
"Kinda.... I think...Oh my god I can't feel my legs!" Reiji said as he shook furiously at the limb near him.  
"That's because those are my legs idiot!" Ranmaru yelled as he tried to detangle himself from the pile.  
Mai let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that they weren't seriously injured. She looked over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse at her date/ kidnapper, "Was the fight really necessary?"  
"I told them to move. It's their own damn fault for not listening." He answered. The two got farther and farther away from the gift shop along with the petting zoo.  
" Natsuki where are we going ?" She asked feeling tired of having the blood rush to her head.  
"One: I'm not Natsuki. Two: You don't need to know." He answered in a rude manner.  
"Well if you're not Natsuki then who the hell are you?"  
-STARISH & Quartet Night-  
"Satsuki took Saymi?!" The short masculine blonde exclaimed.  
Quartet Night came to STARISH in hopes of figuring out what happened to the cute loving Natsuki. When they got there, they just told the group that Natsuki's glasses fell off and he just went rogue. Syo had to explain to the confused seniors about his friend's Gemini Syndrome.  
"That explains so much right now," Ai said. He didn't think Natsuki kept those glasses on his face for that reason.  
"We have to find them!" Reiji grabbed the car keys and shoved his band mates out the door.  
"Hey wait for us!" Syo yelled and STARISH ran after them. " Who knows what he could be doing to her."  
~ In the room of a small inn~  
Mai let's out a small grunt when Satsuki unceremoniously dropped her on the sofa. She looked up and saw those cold green eyes glare at her.  
"What kind of game are you playing here?" He demanded an answer from her.  
"Excuse me? I don't understand-" she was cut off when he punched the wall leaving a mini crater inside.  
"Don't lie to me! You already have those senior idiots wrapped around your finger. So why are you dragging Natsuki into this mess?" He stormed over to her and rested both his hands on the couch behind her, trapping her in place. Mai's eyes widen at how aggressive he was being.  
"I...I didn't mean to..." She looks up at him, "If he doesn't want to be with me then I won't stop him..." She always told herself that if any of the others felt differently about her then she will not keep them trapped. "I do like Natsuki but I will not force him to deal with the others."  
"He does like you but I hate the fact that he's okay with sharing you with others." His hand reached up and ran his fingers through her raven hair before tugging on it, making her tilt her head back. "He already has to share his body with me...But now he wants to give his whole heart to a woman that can only give him a piece of hers in return."  
Mai was silent for a moment then rest her hand on his chest. "Yes, it may be a piece.... But I always thought I had a big heart." Satsuki's eyes widen for a moment and he released her hair. The dancer looked at him while rubbing the back of her head. " Look I understand that you're trying to protect him from a heartbreak and disappointment..." She slowly reached up and brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes, " But you're just going to have to trust me to give him the same amount of care and attention that I give to others."  
He didn't know what was keeping him so calm...Was it her fingers or her green eyes? Definitely the fingers. Should he really trust her with the boy that he has been protecting for years? Maybe...he just wasn't so sure right now. "And why should I trust you?" He challenged her.  
"Because even though I'm meeting this mean side of him for the first time, my feelings for him are still growing stronger."  
-With the other guys-   
"This could take forever!" Otoya said as the large group walked in suppose direction that Satsuki and Mai went.   
"They could be anywhere!" Syo said while looking for some sort of clues. He held the spare glasses in his hand for when they find them.  
"I told you we should have put a tracker on her," Ranmaru said.  
"She is not one of your filthy shelter cats. You don't just put a tracking device on her without her consent." Camus argued.  
"But the cell phone companies can," Ai said and he took out his cellphone and went to the Find Friends app. ((I use it on my mom all the time to let me know when she's near a fast food place XD)) " They're at a hotel," He said.  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
~Few minutes later~  
The gang made it to the right hotel room after some schmoozing with the lady at the front desk.  
"Okay be prepared for anything," Syo said and everyone nodded in agreement. Then just when they were about to break the door down, Mai opened the door with Satsuki standing behind her, glaring at the group.  
"Oh hey everyone..." Mai let out a small chuckle. What cut her off guard was when Reiji and Ranmaru pulled her in and sandwiched her in a hug.  
"Why didn't you call us?!" The rocker said as he buried his face in her hair.  
"I was so worried about you!" The brown haired man nuzzled her cheek.  
"Guys I'm fine he didn't hurt me or anything," she tried to wiggle her way out of it but she was stuck.  
"We are just happy you are okay," Camus said as he and Ren helped her out of the death hug.  
"Okay, Satsuki it's time to put on the glasses!" Syo said and had the glasses ready in case the taller boy put up a fight.  
" Yeah...yeah, I get it," Satsuki snatched the glasses from Syo's hands. " Hey Mai..." The dancer looked at him and waited for him to say his peace. "I trust you to take good care of him." With those words, he put the glasses back on returning back to Natsuki.  
The tall blonde blinks a couple of times before looking around. " Hi, guys! What are you doing here?" All he remembered was helping Mai win a panda bear during the date.  
"They're here to take us home," Mai walked up to him and smiled softly.  
"Was the date that bad?" Natsuki was worried that he did something wrong and Mai had to call the others to take them home.  
"No no, the date was... No, it is going great. I just wanted to finish it with baking cupcakes with you and watch a cartoon." She said and took his hand.  
"Oooh, that sounds like a perfect way to end it!" He said the two ran off, leaving the rest behind.  
"So...What do you think?" Ren asked his senpai as they all watch the two get in the taxi. " Are we good additions or what?"  
"Hmph, you two are still on probation," Ranmaru said and walked off with his band mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap this is getting harder every chapter. Lol Ok next up will be a time jump and getting into Maji Love Revolutions and don't think I forgot about our Antagonist. Stay tuned.


	17. And Break

~Three Months Later ~  
Everyone was gathered in a large room and listened to the president's important announcement. He announced that he will be summiting Quartet Night as candidates for the Super Star Sports or Triple S for short. With Haruka Nanami writing their song.  
Later that day STARISH asked Shinning about entering them as well which led to them being special units and do things to make them more well-known to the public. However, we're not going to get deep into all of that because we should already know what happened to them. Right now this is about Mai's meeting with the president after STARISH left the office with Haruka.  
"You wanted to talk to me about something boss?" Mai asked him when she walked through the door.  
"Yeeeees, Since everyone is going to be busy and so will you!" He pointed at her and she tilted her head.  
"Sure what job do ya have for me." She was actually excited that she has some work to do.  
"You will me transferred to another agency temporarily! " He announced and her eyes widen in shock.  
"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" She wanted to know why she was being moved to another agency.  
"No no no the agency you're going to has recently let go of their choreographer so one of their idol groups need a few dance lessons for future performances." He explained to her, "And since you're going to be free for a few weeks till Miss Nanami has the songs ready, this will help you keep in shape."  
"Ah, I see... Are you sure this has nothing with me being a distraction to the boys?" She raised an eyebrow at him when there was a long silence in the room. "I see... When do I leave?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow afternoon, so it should give you enough time to explain to everyone before you go." The president said.  
"Understood." With that said she bowed and left his office. 'How am I going to tell the guys...' She thought.  
-Next Day-   
When morning came, Mai called for an emergency meeting with Quartet Night. She decided to leave Ren and Natsuki out of this for now. The guys say on the couch in a private room, waiting for her to say something. Camu and Ranmaru sat in boredom while Ai and Reiji were on their phones for a moment. When the dancer walked in the room, their attention was on her, causing Reiji to press the wrong buttons before setting his phone down.  
Mai took a deep breath and went straight to the point. "I'm being transferred to another agency this afternoon for two months," she said.  
Each senior gave her different expressions. Camus was neutral, Ranmaru was slightly angry, Ai was a bit sad, and Reiji was confused.  
"Why are you leaving?" The youngest member asked. They rarely got to see her during this month since she returned and they're about to lose her again.  
"The president believes this will be a good practice for me since I haven't done much in these past few months. Also, it will be a nice time for you guys to get to know your composer better." She explained.  
"Why..."Ranmaru clenched his fist and glared at her. "Isn't it bad enough that we have to share you with another group now we have to give you up to another freaking company?"  
"I'm coming back you know." Mai crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Yeah with two more guys trailing behind you!"The rocker stood up and the two stared each other down.  
"Uh oh he finally cracked." Reiji shook his head and leaned back on the couch.  
The others new that Ranmaru was the one that hated the idea of adding the most. However, he did have a point. If she was able to give her heart to two others then what's to say she doesn't she doesn't fall for a whole new group.  
"I see...you think I have no self-control..." Mai looked around at the others, "Is that how you all feel?" None of them made direct eye contact with her. In fact, they looked away from her. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. "You know what...I think we all need a break." She didn't give them a chance to respond because as soon as she said those words she left the room.  
"What just happened?" Reiji said when she watched her walk out on them.  
"She just dumped us, idiot," Ranmaru muttered out.  
"Technically she said we need a break. Doesn't that mean she's still ours?" Ai asked.  
"It means that our relationship with her is on thin ice. When couples go on break they have to think about whether or not this relationship is even worth pursuing anymore." Camus explained.  
"It also gives us a chance to explore ourselves and meet new girls!" Reiji said trying to find a silver lining in the situation.  
" We were already able to do that." Ranmaru smacked him upside the head.  
The eldest rubbed the back of his head, "Ow! Yeah, but we were always too busy with work and Mai-chan to even look at other girls. Now we can!"  
"But I want Mai...." Ai said in his soft-spoken tone. She was his first in everything and he grew too attached to her to move on to another. The only way that could happen if he was shut down and rebooted.  
"Wait a minute. Who is going to tell Jinguji and Shinomiya about what just happened?" Camus questioned.  
"There's no need..." The group turned their heads to find an upset Natsuki and a disappointed Ren holding up his cellphone that showed Reiji's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks I get distracted real easily. Anyways for those that didn't catch on: Reiji dialed the Ren on accident and Natsuki and Ren heard the whole ordeal. Ranmaru called Mai out on having the lack of self-control when she's around other guys. No one said anything in her defense so she decided to put their whole relationship on hold.


	18. Cuddle Cure

Ranmaru glared down at Reiji, "How do you dial someone on accident?!" He couldn't believe that he works with someone that is so careless.

"I got distracted!" Reiji defended himself.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Ren gave his seniors a cold glare, "When were you planning on telling us how you really felt ?" Ren asked them. No one made direct eye contact with him.

"You guys never really wanted Mai-chan to like us..." Guilt swept over the professional idols when they saw some tears in Natsuki's green eyes.

"Aw come on, we do want you..."Reiji paused and glanced at Camus and Ranmaru, "well half of us do."

"You wouldn't understand Jinguji." Camus crossed his arms over his chest. "When you're in love with a woman that you have to share and she wants more..." He grits his teeth as she continued, "It make us feel like we're not enough." The rest stared at the ground when they heard those words. They all felt the same thing. A whole new perspective was opened for the two juniors.

-With Mai an hour later -

Mai was finished up with packing her bags in and angry manner. When she heard a knock at the door, she stomped her way over to the door, "If you're here for an apology then all four of you can kiss my Blackanese as-" She stopped talking after she opened the door and saw Ren and Natsuki. "Oh ..sorry about that guys...." She rubbed the back of her neck then lets out a nervous chuckle. The dancer invited them inside and closed the door.

Ren noticed the suitcase on her bed," So it's true you really are leaving us, princess."

The dancer was a bit surprised that they found out so soon. She was hoping they would find out after she left so she wouldn't have to deal with any more painful goodbyes. "What else did you find out?"

"You're putting us on hold..." Natsuki said then looked at her. "We've gotten this far and you're planning on breaking things off with us?!" You can really hear the genuine hurt in the blonde voice.

"It's not like that," Ma looked away and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What is it like then Mai? We're listening...we want to understand." Ren wanted to know why she wanted to just give up.

"I...I didn't want anyone to stress over me anymore!" She looked at the ground and clench her fist. "Quartet Night was worried about me being attracted to other idols at the new agency I'm going to for a few months," she explained to them. "And I don't blame them..." She knew she might have a problem and she'll try her best to fix it. "I'm doing this so all of you won't worry about sharing me. Especially since you both have a big event coming up. We're just going to be business until further notice, understand-"

Mai lets out a small cry of surprise when two strong hands yanked her into even stronger bodies. Ren and Natsuki sandwich her into a hug.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes princess..." Ren said as he nuzzled her black hair.

"Mai-chan we still care about you, even if things don't work out with the others you will still have us." The tall blonde smiled down at her.

"Thanks, guys," Mai had a small blush on her cheeks.

"When are you leaving?" Ren pulled away from her a bit to look at her.

"In an hour." She answered.

"Hey, can we have a cuddle party? Pleeeeease!" Natsuki begged, causing the other two to chuckle.

"Only if it's okay with you guys," she said. 'A step in a new direction is being considerate of other when it come to group activities.

"I call left," Ren announced as he got on the bed.

"I got right!" Natsuki was quick in jumping onto the right side of the bed.

She lets out a small sigh as she looked at her messed up bed then smiled at the two male, "Guess I get the middle." She chuckles and walks over to them.

AN: Yeah I'm going to try to cut them short so you can get the chapters faster.


	19. The New Angel

Time has passed as the three laid cuddled up to each other. Ren and Mai laid on their backs while Natsuki laid on his stomach with his head resting on Mai's chest. The dancer rested her head against the flirt's chest and he ran his fingers through her hair while she ran her own fingers through the blonde's hair. Natsuki had one of his long arms draped around both of his companions.  
It was such a peaceful moment until the alarm clock went off, disturbing the tranquillity in the room.  
"Ugh well, that sucks," Mai grumbled as she tried to sit up but the guys held her in place. "You two are going to make me late."  
"We're not letting you go till you give us goodbye kisses!" Natsuki didn't even move an inch when she tried to move.   
Mai chuckles, "How about I take you two off probation?" They let go of her easily.  
"You really mean it, princess?" Ren asked as he sat up.  
She smiles and nodded her head, "You two have been very helpful and supportive and since your seniors are on hiatus that means I get the final say." Mai thought this cuddle party was actually a breakthrough for them. "We'll make it official when I get back okay." She slipped on her shoes and kiss them on the cheek before grabbing her bag then running out.  
While she was on her way to the parked car outside, she looked back and saw Quartet Night looking at her through the window. She handed the driver her bag then turned around and waved at them. The least she can do is let them know that she's not mad at them.  
-With Quartet Night-  
They watch her wave at them and a smile appeared on Reiji's face, "I knew she won't stay mad for long."  
"Does that mean the breaks over?" Ai asked as they watch her get in the car and go off to the horizon.  
"Not a chance..." Ranmaru muttered out. "She's just showing that she won't punch us in the dick when she gets back."  
"It's a start!" Reiji said happily and walked out of the room.  
-Back on Mai-  
The trip felt long and tiring because the driver didn't say a single word to Mai as he drove. She looked out the window and saw familiar places and not so familiar places. The ride from the Shinning Agency to this one was an hour and 30 minutes.  
When the car stopped, Mai stepped out of the car and looked up at the large building. "Raging Entertainment ...why does that sound familiar..."She said to herself then followed the driver inside as he carried her luggage for her. When she walked inside she was met with a surprise. (Not really because we knew this was going to happen)  
"Welcome Angel!" Yes the great Trio, Heavens, was standing in the lobby greeting her with bouquets in their hands and a fancy banner.  
"You have got to be kidding me!!" Mai exclaimed.


	20. Bait Set

This is not what Mai had expected when she was told that a new group needed her help in dancing. She stared at the three and a question came to mind.  
"What happened to your old choreographer?" She asked them.  
"Who knows?" Eiichi said with a simple shrug, "As long as she's not here."  
'Did she quit or something?' She decided to push that aside and get on with the introductions. "Anyway...Hi, I'm Mai Saymi and I am going to be your temporary dance instructor." She gave them a small smile.  
The leader of the group stepped up to her, "Eiichi Otori, A pleasure to see you again, Angel," he handed her a bouquet of purple roses.  
"Oh...nice to see you again too, " she felt awkward receiving flowers from him but she'll accept them just to be polite.  
The youngest one skipped up to her, "I'm Nagi Mikado and I will enslave you with my cuteness!" He said cheerfully.  
"Aww you're so adorable- wait what?" Nagi already shoved his pink roses in her face and went back to his group.  
Lastly, there was the last member of the group that stepped forward. "Kira Sumeragi," the raven haired man said as he presented her his bouquet of red roses.  
'He doesn't seem that bad...he kinda reminds me of that one Butler from a manga.' She smiled politely at them, " Thank you for the warm welcome Heavens. Now let's get to the part when you guys show me around."  
Everyone chuckled and started walking around the building. The guys pointed out the different room and the saved the best for last.  
"This is your dance room?!" Mai's green eyes were wide and full of awe as she looked at the grand room with a large stereo included.  
"Technically it's yours too, you are our dance teacher," Eiichi gave her an encouraging push and she walked into the room.  
"Awesome!" She was like a child in an amusement park as she looked around her new dance space.  
-Hours later with Shinning Agency-  
Natsuki sat with Otoya as they looked at the new script they got for the play.  
"I miss Mai-chan!" Natsuki whined and leaned back on the sofa.  
"Natsuki she's only been gone for a few hours," the redhead said and turned to look at him. "I'm sure the time will just fly by for you!" He tried to cheer him up.  
"But I don't know if she made it safely..." The blonde stared at the ceiling.  
At this moment Ren walked holding his phone against his ear, "Natsuki Mai wants to video chat with us so let me when you're done." He announced before leaving.  
"I'm done!" Natsuki hopped up and ran after him. "We'll practice again tomorrow Otoya!" He said as he left the room.  
"B-but!" The guitarist let out a small sigh and chuckle a bit, "Well I guess we needed a break anyway." He got up and left to go find Tokiya.  
Natsuki and Ren were doing the video chat in the room Natsuki share with his best friend and senpai since it had the strongest web connection in the building.  
"How's the new agency princess?" Ren asked her.  
Mai was laying on her bed as she looked into the camera of the laptop. "It's great but you won't believe which agency I was sent to."  
"Which one is it then," Natsuki asked excitedly.  
"Raging Entertainment. I'm working with Heavens." She told them.  
"What?!" They didn't expect that. Sure she wasn't that far away from them but she was working their rivals.  
"Yeah, I know crazy right. Something happened with Leiko and their not telling me." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.  
"That is suspicious," Ren held his chin as he pondered. 'Why would they get rid of their choreographer.'  
"Just be careful around them Mai-chan!" Natsuki knew of their nice act and he didn't want her to fall victim to it.  
"Okay Natsuki I will," she smiled at the two.  
The three of them talked about anything for hours. Natsuki told her about the play he was doing and she promised that she was going to go see it.  
Mai let out a small yawn, "I gotta go I have a dance practice with them tomorrow."  
"Good night Mai-chan/Princess." The boys said at the same time.  
"Good night guys," she blew them kisses before shutting the computer off.  
"Hmm, that's weird that Heavens need Mai-chan to help them with dancing... " The tall blonde sat up and closed the laptop.  
"Yes, it is... I thought they relied on special effects." Ren said.  
"They do." They guys turned their heads and were startled when they saw Ai sitting on his bed.  
"How long have you been sitting there Ai senpai?!" Natsuki didn't even hear his senpai walk in.  
"Long enough to know that she apparently did not put you two on this hiatus," Ai had some jealousy in his tone. How come these two get her attention while he was put on break for something that Ranmaru said.  
"So I guess you heard about where Mai is and who she's with?" Ai nodded his head to answer Ren's question.  
"It is odd because they mostly use special effects in their performances so I don't see why they dispose of their old choreographer or why the President loaned them ours." The android said.  
"Maybe they're changing their style?" Natsuki offered the idea.  
"From the way she described their welcome I doubt it." Even though she said they were on break he is still not breaking his promise. He'll care about her and her well-being no matter what.


	21. Angel Spy

The next day Heavens was sitting the dance room and waited for Mai to arrive. They were actually early so they just sat around and talk about their plans.  
The leader let out a small chuckle, "This is becoming too easy," he leaned against the wall and looked out the window. "We already dazzled her yesterday with the welcoming committee and the dance room."  
"Now we just to use our charm and cuteness to convince her to be with us on permanent terms" Nagi sat in the lotus position on the floor next to the raven haired boy. "Right Kira?"  
"Mhm," Kira nodded his head.  
Mai opened the door and walked in the room with a water bottle and face towel in hand. She was surprised that the boy group was here before her. It was actually quite refreshing to know she didn't have to drag anyone out of bed. "Hey guys, wow I'm impressed that you're here so early." She smiled at them before setting her things down in the corner.  
Nagi sat up and ran up to here and activating his cute act, "We were so excited to work with Mi-chan that we couldn't wait!"  
"Aww!" Mai fell weak to the cuteness, "Alright! Then let's get started!" She said cheerfully.  
Week after week, Mai did several different dance routines with the group. She even tweaked their dance that they used at the Uta Pri.  
There were awkward times when Eiichi would flirt with her when they were alone but she does her best to politely ignore them. Yes, he was attractive but she wasn't interested. During her free time, she would talk with Natsuki and Ren over the phone to let them know she was okay. She always kept track of when the opening night of the play would come and tonight was that very night.  
The dancer smoothed out her half casual and half formal black dress before grabbing her purse. Right, when she opened the door she was scared half to death when she saw Nagi standing at the door.  
"Where are you going Mi-chan?" The younger boy asked.  
"Oh I'm going to a play to support a friend," she said as she carefully moved around him. "He gave me the ticket and I don't want to break my promise." She was stopped when she felt his arms around her waist and she looked down.  
"Can I come with you?" He asked sweetly. Nagi had to know who was this friend was in case he might be a threat to the plans.  
'Hm what harm can he do,' she thought, "Sure we can enjoy the show together." She said with a smile and walked out with him.  
'With Mi-chan to go see a play. Think she's off to meet with a guy??' He texted to Eiichi while in the car with Mai.  
'Probably, keep a close eye on our angel. Good luck.' the leader replied.  
-At the theater-  
Mai was able to get Nagi in without paying due to the whole kids get in free and Nagi being just above the age limit so they can lie. It's not that she was cheap it's just she didn't expect to have a guest with her and she only got one ticket to a sold-out play.  
They found their seats and the 13-year-old looked bored as hell. 'When will this stupid thing start.'  
The lights dimmed down and the show began.


	22. Natsuki vs Nagi

-After an amazing performance-   
"Wow, I didn't know the boys were good at acting. I'm happy for them." Mai said as her and her guest walked down the hall heading to one of the green rooms. (for my nonthespians a green room is a hangout spot the actors go to during the show so they can prepare for the next scene I think they do that for concerts too but not fully sure)  
"Meh they were alright," Nagi said with his arms crossed.  
While Mai was a happy to meet up with her friends, Nagi was dreading it but put on a brave face. He wasn't surprised that the friend she was talking about was from the very group that almost ruined them.  
When they arrived the Dancer knocked on the door before opening it. Before she could step through the door she was greeted by Natsuki with a bear hug. "Mai-chan! You came!"  
"Of course I did, " She smiled and pulled away from him then look at Otoya and Haruka behind him. "Hi, you two!"  
"Hi, Saymi-san." They said at the same time.  
Nagi felt excluded so run up to Mai and hugged her tightly bringing their attention on to him.  
"I see you brought a guest," Natsuki stared at the pretentious and rude 13-year-old with a hint of jealousy behind his eyes.  
"Yeah, Mikado-kun wanted to come with me. Isn't he the cutest!" She said as she placed a hand on top of his head.  
While she was talking Nagi looked at the three with an evil smirk on his face then stuck his tongue out at them.  
"Uhhh," The three were thinking the same thing, 'She doesn't know the truth.'  
"Mai I think there's something you should know..." Natsuki was about to expose the little brat but was interrupted by a yawn from Nagi.  
"Mi-chan I'm sleepy!" He rested his head against her shoulder and nuzzled it.  
'Mi-Chan?!' The others thought.  
"Guess I better take him home. Wanna walk us to our car Natsuki?" She asked much to Nagi's displeasure.  
"Yes!" He escorted the two out after she said goodbye to the others.  
During the walk, it was a battle for her attention. Mai felt like she was in a tug of war since they both were holding her hands as the walk and the constant shifting from left to right. It was finally over when they arrived outside and a black car was waiting for them and she made sure that Nagi went in first.  
"You did great tonight. Thanks for the invite," she looked up at him.  
"Thank you for coming... This means a lot to me," Natsuki have a light blush on his face.  
"I'll try to come see you guys more often okay?" She brushed the locks of hair out of his eyes.  
"Okay..." He glanced over and saw Nagi watching them through the car window and a bit of Satsuki came out. "Hey Mai..." He pulled her against him and kissed her. After a minute he pulled away and smiled innocently, "Good Night!"  
Mai's cheeks were a bit flushed, "G-good Night..." That kiss took her by surprise and there was that familiar spark behind it. Has it really been that long since she actually kissed anyone one? The once graceful girl clumsily got in the car and it drove them back to Raging Entertainment.  
Nagi witnesses it all and snapped a picture of the kiss before sending it to Eiichi with a message that said, "We got a problem."  
A few seconds later the leader replied, "Well we'll just have to fix it now won't we."


	23. Forgiveness and a sinister plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah let's just make a hella time jump so we're around the time Camus and Haruka had an episode and Mai will be returning to Shinning entertainment in week...or so she thought!

Reiji was sitting in the social room with Ai and he lets his mind ponder a bit. A part of him missed Mai and her tolerance of his antics while another part wanted to explore while on this "break". He thought about moving on to Haruka but does he really want to taint an innocent young lady?  
He leaned back into the sofa and stared at the ceiling, 'This would be that moment Mai would come in and we would leave together for mind blowing sex...' He thought then let's out a loud sigh, 'Wah now I'm horny!' He looked over to Ai, who was doing some research on his laptop. "AiAi..."  
"No," the android said while not even bothering to turn his head to face him.  
"You don't even know what I was going to ask you!" He sat up in his seat.  
"Whatever it is it's either dirty or illegal." Ai continued to type away.  
"You're so mean to me," Reiji wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I just wanted to cuddle..."  
Ai stopped typing and clicking then sighed, "Reiji if you miss her that much then why don't you just talk to her and beg her to lift off the break," he told him before getting back to work.  
"Yeah, you're right! Rei-chan needs some loving and I can't wait for another two months." He took out his cell phone and dialed her number.  
-With Mai and Heavens-  
"One....and two...and turn!" Mai was in the middle of practice but it was disturbed when she heard one of Reiji's songs chimed out. 'Odd...why is he calling me?' She hasn't heard from Quartet Night since she left and that was a month ago.  
"Sumeragi be a dear and answer that for me." She asked before continuing her lesson with the other two.  
Kira nodded before moving to pick up her phone and answered it, "Hello."  
On the other end of the phone, Reiji had to do a double-take, 'Who the hell is this ?!' He was sure he dialed the right number. "Hi is Mai Saymi there?" He asked.  
'Should I be honest or lie?' Kira thought to himself then look to the dance instructor, getting her attention.  
"Okay guys were done here," she stopped the music and walked over to Kira and took the phone. She waited for all the member to leave the room and made sure the door was closed before talking, "Someone better be dying for you to interrupt my dance practice, Kotobuki."  
Reiji knew he was in trouble because she only used his last name when she is truly mad. "I'm sorry I don't know your practice schedule. Can we talk?"  
"Go ahead." She leaned against the wall.  
"I miss ya a lot and I was hoping I can beg for forgiveness ..." There was silence between them as Mai started to think about it.  
'Should I end his break early?' She wasn't exactly sure. Yes, she does miss her guys and every time she looked at her tattoo she knew that they will all make up eventually. Then start thinking about how not repeat mistakes again. "What are you sorry for?" If he gets this right then there's hope for them yet.  
'Crap I didn't know there was a quiz!' He looked over at Ai. "Psssst hey Ai, what did we do wrong again?" He whispered.  
"Well, one we didn't trust her as much. Two we didn't stand up for her when she and Ranmaru started arguing. Finally, in your case, you should apologize for being an idiot."Ai answered.  
"Hey!" He took that offensively.  
"Just do it before you miss your chance." Ai looked at him. He was a bit angry at himself because he didn't think of calling her weeks ago.  
"Okay okay," he looked back at the phone. "Mai I'm sorry for not trusting you as much when it came to your feelings and I'm sorry for not standing up for you against RanRan...." He paused for a moment before finally saying it, "And I'm sorry for being an idiot!"  
Mai was silent for a moment, 'Should I be mad that I heard him ask Ai for the answer? Or be happy that he didn't make up a shitty answer that would make it worse?' She looked to the mirror and sighed before smiling a bit. 'I'm glad that they both got it right....'  
"Alright, I forgive you. Now put your phone on speaker." She ordered.  
"Uh, why?" Reiji did what she asked. "  
"So that you and Ai can hear my apology.." Ai looked up with a surprised look on his face when he heard his name. "Yeah I heard the answer you gave to him Ai and I am so happy you got it right."  
"The weeks apart gave me some time to analyze the errors..." Also when he was doing a movie with his juniors he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was thankful that she was by his side those two years ago.  
" I guess I can say the same about me..." She said then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for bitching out on you guys. I know I probably ask a lot of everyone and rarely give you anything in return. I'm sorry for being greedy and I understand why you guy felt the way you do. "  
"Awww we forgive you Mai-chan!!" Reiji was feeling a bit emotional.  
"We just need to establish some boundaries..." Ai said. When he analyzed the errors of the relationship he did notice that the rules were badly created. They were too loose and new back when the rules were made. If they wanted a secure and intimate relationship, then they need to be more firm with her and she needed to be firm with them.  
"We will..when Ranmaru and Camus apologize." She may have let these two off the hook but the two most stubborn hard headed men in the group will just have to wait.  
"So does that mean we're off the hook? Come one we're even getting along with your new boyfriends." Reiji said.  
"Yeah, I heard that Masquerade song.... Nicely done.." She chuckles and nodded her head, "You two are officially off break."  
"Yes! Can we have makeup sex?" He was definitely pushing his luck.  
Mai's cheeks turned red and she looked at the phone in her hand, "Reiji!"  
"AiAi help me out here!" The older man begged.  
Ai did miss having her by his side again and makeup sex is usually the norm for long-term couples right? "Mai can we?"  
"Ai not you too!" She looked over at the time and let out a small chuckle. She really did miss them, "Alright alright yes we can." Everyone set up the time and location for tonight.   
"I love you, Mai," the two males said at the same time.  
"I love you guys too... See ya tonight!" She hung up. The weight on her shoulders felt lighter than ever before.  
-Outside of the dance room-   
"Did you give her the address Kira?" Eiichi asked. The three heard part of Mai's conversation and they decided now would be a good time for action and chaos.  
"Mhm.," Kira said as he sent the text message.  
"Good... Our time is almost up so it's now or never boys." He let out a sinister chuckle and the three left.


	24. The danger of fame

Mai was looking through her clothes trying to find the right outfit for this special occasion. She wasn't sure whether she should dress casual or sexy. "With casual it will show that I'm comfortable with them but with sexy we can just get right down to it..."  
The dancer jump when she heard her door open so suddenly and she closed up the robe she was wearing at the moment. Mai let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Nagi at the door, "Oh... Don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry, Mi-chan..." Nagi walked into her room.  
There was something about his voice that made her feel uneasy. His whole aura was dangerous to her... Kinda like a certain blonde Earl before he poked that maid's eye out.  
"Why are you here?" She asked. 'She couldn't understand who he changed from cute to just plain evil.  
The younger boy ignored her question and spotted his target. Her cell phone. "Oh what a cute phone!" He was quick when he took her phone off her bed. "I wonder what you have on it..."  
"Hey give that back!" She reached for the phone but the little shit moved it out of her grasp and ran out the door. She growled under her breath and was about chased after him but ran into a strong body. Mai looked up and saw Eiichi staring at her with a sinister glint in his eyes.  
"Where are you going in such a rush angel?" With every step he took toward her, she took one step back.  
"What's going on here?" She attempted to move around him but he stuck out his arm, blocking her path. "Eiichi..."  
"We're just borrowing your phone for a moment he looked over his shoulder, "Right Nagi?"  
The 13-year-old moved to reveal himself standing in the doorway with her iPhone in his hands. "Of course...I still need her thumbprint after all.  
"I'm sure Mai wouldn't mind providing that for you..."Eiichi smirked at her.  
The dancer attempted to move to a safe distance but the idol was quick to grab her arm and twisted it behind her back and a cry of pain rang through the room. The sadistic idol grabbed her other hand and put it in a tight grip before pointing it to his accomplice.  
"Thanks, Mi-chan!" The way Nagi said his nickname name for her...It sounded like he was mocking her. Once the thumbprint was on the button the little brat had full access to her phone. He searched through the contact list first and he noticed that only 7 names had hearts next to them. Then he moved to the pictures and saw plenty of romantic picture of her with them. "Mi-chan has a lot of lovers..." He smirked at the dancer in distress, "Be a shame if the press got a hold of these."  
"Put my phone down, you little gremlin baby!" She couldn't believe how dumb she was for thinking that Nagi was adorable. Pain surged through her arm again when Eiichi tugged her arm again.  
"Now now no need for name calling," The leader said before casually shoving her onto the bed. "Nagi why don't you send them an invitation to the hotel she was going to." The younger boy saluted before sending out the text message.  
Mai was rubbing her sore arm and she looked over at them. "You were ease dropping ?!" She never felt her privacy be so violated.  
"Had to figure out someway to get rid of competition but I thought I only had to get rid of one of your boy toys." Eiichi walked up to her and pinched his cheek. "Who would have thought that you were such a promiscuous woman ...This makes things so much easier for us to ruin Quartet Night and STARISH."  
She pushed his hand away, "What are you going do to them...." She could never forgive herself if they got hurt because she was careless.  
"You don't need to worry yourself about it." He adjusted his glasses. The plan was to put them in a career-wrecking scandal that would make Chris Brown and Bill Cosby's cases look like mere child's play. With Leiko playing as the victim and the press will be there to document it all.  
'So that's what happened to her...' She thought. "Why are you doing all of this?" They were so nice when she first met them but then they decided to do an 180 flip in personality.  
"So we can be on top of everything of course." As if to emphasize his point, Eiichi had his hands rest on both sides of her and leaned into her enough to have her pinned underneath him. "With both groups out of the way we can easily take their composer since we already have their choreographer and then we'll be number one."  
'They were using me....' She felt somewhat hurt that the guys she worked with and were friendly to her were really just lying to her. 'Is Kira like this?' She didn't see him with then so she hoped that he was still innocent.   
"This isn't going to work. They'll know something's wrong." She hoped that they were smart enough not to believe a fake text message.   
"We'll see," he moved off of her and walked to the door. "Nagi are you done clearing her phone?"  
"Yep!" He carelessly tossed her phone on the floor  
"What?!" She yelled. Then cringes when she heard the scene cracked under Eiichi feet.  
"Just make sure you don't go and spoil the surprise. Bye Angel." With that, he shut the door and she heard a small click of the lock.  
"It locks on the outside?!" She ran to the door and tried opening it with no luck. "Damn it I'm dumb!"  
She looked at her broken phone and picked it up, "Great the thing won't even turn on...." Mai went on her laptop under her bed but when she opened it she noticed that the wifi has been turned off. The dancer was screaming in frustration.  
-With Shining Entertainment-  
Reiji and Ai arrived at the spot in his car but the stopped when they saw Camus, Ranmaru, Ren, and Natsuki were gathered in the parking lot.  
"What are you guy doing here?!" Reiji was surprised that they were all up at this late hour.  
"Looks like the Princess sent us all a message to come here." Ren while he was holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.  
"That's odd? Reiji and I originally planned this meeting with her." Ai said.  
"Why were you two going to meet her," Ranmaru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Unlike you and Camus we chose to say that we're sorry and she is going to reward us with a night of passion, which would be this night," Reiji explained.  
"You two kowtowed to her?! Fucking sell outs," Ranmaru yelled in anger. He thought that they were supposed to stick together as a group.  
"We weren't the ones that made her mad," Ai spoke calmly. "So why are you here then?"  
"She said she wanted to talk and apologize to us," the Rocker said and the Count nodded his head.  
"If anyone is going to be kowtowing it will be her," Camus said.  
"Look maybe Mai-chan has a reasonable explanation." Natsuki tried to keep everything at a peaceful level then her looked around. "Um, where is Mai-chan?"  
-With the captive-  
"Let me out of here!!" Mai yelled as she banged on the door the. Growls under her breath. "If I'm going to leave this place I need to make sure I don't need to come back...ever." She quickly moved about the room and changed into sneakers, sweatpants, and a large pullover hoodie. Once that was done, she furiously packed her things in the suitcase. Observing the window she saw a tall tree, perhaps if she jumped far enough she can climb down.  
Mai tried opening the window but her arm, that Eiichi almost broke, started to ache again. She groans a bit in pain and collapsed to the floor. Thoughts of seeing her lovers humiliated and possibly getting arrested flashed in her mind "I have to keep trying....Those guys wouldn't last a day in prison...." She got up and picked up her bag. While she prepared to break the window, the door behind her slowly opened.  
"Need a ride?"  
Mai sharply turned around and sighed in relief "Kira.... You're helping me?"  
The rave haired male nodded his head once, "Eiichi has gone too far..."  
"We better get going then." The two quickly fled the building before the others notice both of their absence. They got in his car and she gave him the directions to the hotel.  
"Hang on guys...." She said softly.


	25. Take me home!

The group of men entered the building in hopes of finding the woman they were all concerned about. A woman with brown hair, that was in a messy bun, and glasses was working behind the desk.

Ren approached the nameless worker and gave her a charming smile. "Excuse me miss but has a young woman checked into this fine establishment this evening?" He asked politely.

"Oh...um yes but I'm not sure if I should disclose her room number to you-" she gasped when he presented a rose and the others crowded the desk, combining their good looks together. "She's in room 467 on the fourth floor!" The woman couldn't handle all of the sexiness in one room.

"Thank you miss," Ren said then he gave her a wink before leaving the rest of the group.

"Did we just use teamwork?" Reiji asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Yes...I believe we just did ..." Camus said.

The group rode the elevator and Camus, Ai, and Reiji gave concern glances at Ranmaru. Ever since they trapped him and Mai in an elevator they have been skittish around them ever since. The rocker may not have shown his fear through his facial features but the way he gripped the metal bar on the wall was a dead give away.

After prying Ranmaru from his spot, they walked down the hall looking at the room numbers. Every door looked the same except one that was slightly ajar and noises can be heard coming from it. What really made them worried was that the room number to that noisy place was 467.

"Mai!" They all exclaimed and ran into the room without hesitation. What they saw was a bit shocking.

Mai rolling around on the floor with Leiko and she occasionally threw punches at her.

Now we are all probably thinking the same thing...How the hell did she get to the hotel room that fast?! Well here's how that went down.

-Flashback to an hour ago-

Kira drove as fast as he could to the hotel while Mai was trying to remember at least one number she could call. You can imagine how well that went.

" I just hope there's lots of traffic on their end..." She thought.

-With Ai and Reiji-

"Oh my god why are there so many cars!" Reiji exclaimed while he and Ai were stuck in traffic.

-With Camus and Ranmaru-

Camus and Ranmaru argued about which direction they should have taken. "I'm telling you that is not a good shortcut!" The rocker yelled

"Oh, and you think this is any better?" The count retorted.

"I don't think-"

"That's a surprise," Camus cut him off as he looked out the window.

Ranmaru growled upset his breath and gripped the steering wheel.

-With Natsuki and Ren-

"Why do you think Mai-chan wanted us to meet in a hotel room this late at night?" Natsuki asked as they took a taxi.

"Maybe she wanted our relationship to be official early ..." Ren said while staring out the window with a longing look in his eyes.

"Oh, then we should get her something!" The blonde suggested.

Ren chuckled softly, "Alright let's change course then."

-Back to Mai-

"Hey, I see the hotel!" She was happy at first but then her attitude changed when she saw a van that held some paparazzi. "Kira do you think you can call those guys off?

He shocked his head as he parked the car. "Eiichi told them that's big scandal will occur here. It's going to take a bigger story to get them to leave." He explained.

The gears in her head kept turning as she thought of a plan. "Let me see your phone please." She asked him and he complied. She saw the number on the van and started to dial it. "Hello? Yes, There's seem to have been a change of plans. They change the hotel to the one that's in downtown. They just arrived hurry!"

A smirk graced her lips when she heard the paparazzi scramble into their van and drove off. Now it was time to take care of Leiko... Mai got out of the car but told Kira to stay in the car because she knew that her old frenemy is going to need a ride to the nearest hospital when she's done with her.

-With Leiko-

Our villain was setting up the 'crime scene' to make it look like a struggle has occurred in the hotel room.

When Heavens called her, she didn't want anything to do with them since the fired her and humiliated her. However, when Eiichi said that this plan involved making Mai Saymi miserable, she instantly agreed to it.

After hearing the situation with her rival's love life she felt more jealousy towards our biracial heroine than ever. Leiko couldn't even get on single idol to look at her but her enemy gets a whole harem! That will not do at all... Mai needs to be knocked down a peg or two.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Oh, it's showtime!' She messed up her hair and ruffled up her clothes to make it look like she was attacked. When she opened the door, she got quite a surprise. Instead of seeing six handsome men, she saw one angry woman.

"So...this was their plan?" Mai said in a low tone, "Faking a sexual assault and blame it on the idols of Shinning Entertainment as soon as they walked through the door." There was a dark aura coming from Mai as she glared at the evil wanna-be temptress. "That is a disgusting new low for you, Yasu."

"Disgusting?! This coming from the first class slut!"

Something inside Mai cracked, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me slut." Leiko crossed her arms over her chest feeling as though she had the upper hand.

"Call me a slut one more time..." Mai was encouraging her to say it as she slowly backed up.

"You. Are. A. Slu- Ah!!" The blonde was cut off when Mai tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

-Present time-

And that is how the two girls got into such a position.

They guys watched the fight for a moment before attempting to separate the cat fight. Some of them ended up getting scratched but the eventually broke it up.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ranmaru was having a hard time holding Mai back.

"It was a trap!" Mai explained the whole story to them, from when Nagi and Eiichi eavesdropped on her conversation to when they broke her cell phone after they sent out the message.

"Well that explains why we're all here but why were to on the verge of killing this person," Ai asked after he and Reiji released Leiko and Ranmaru and Ren release her.

"She called me a Slut ." She said calmly before attempting to do a surprise lunge at the evil blonde. Luckily Camus caught her and Leiko ran out the door in fear.

"Saymi calm yourself." The count ordered as he held her against his chest. Old sparks started to arise in him when he had her in his arms. He almost didn't want to let her go.

Mai calmed down again in an instant, even when she's mad at him her body still obeyed him from time to time.

"Guys... I'm glad I made it on time..." She said softly. Do they have any idea how worried she was about their well-being and their careers?

"Mai- chan we're alright..." Natsuki said with a soft smile on his face.

"We should get you checked out though.... You look like you went through hell." Ranmaru said as he stared at the wall. Deep down he was genuinely worried about her...he saw how Eiichi behave so who knows what he did with Mai before she came over here.

"No...." Mai's body shook as she tried not to cry, "I want to go home...." She looked around the room then a small tear came out of her eye, "I want to be with you all!"


	26. Let's Make Up (Some Rules)

It's been two days since that night at the hotel and Mai returned to Shinning Entertainment. She had quite the welcome home great the next day. Heck, she even got a new cell phone, courtesy of President Shinning. Also, no one has heard from Heavens which was probably a good thing.

Yep, everything seemed back to normal in the Master Dorm. Reiji was corrupting Otoya's innocence while Tokiya was being annoyed with both of them. Ren and Masato had small little arguments. Ai and Syo were forced to have a tea party with Natsuki. Lastly, Cecil was taking a nap on the sofa while Haruka was working on a song.

But wait... Where's Mai, Camus, and Ranmaru?

"Ow!" Mai was slammed into a wall in the hallway and her exits were blocked off by two arms. The arm on the right side of her head belonged to Camus and the one one her left side belonged to Ranmaru.

Ah, there they are...

"What the hell-Mmph!" Ranmaru covered her mouth with his hand.

"We talk and you will listen. Understand?" She looked into Camus's icy stare before nodding her head.

Ranmaru removed his hand and took a breath before speaking, "We ....we missed you..."

"I apologize for not standing by you when Ranmaru was being a dunce."

"Hey! It's not my fau-" Ranmaru pause for a moment and looked away. "Okay maybe I did say some things the wrong way but the meaning stays the same."

She looked at the Ranmaru and tilts her head.

"You're our girl...and it sucks to watch you fall in love all over again, "he lowered his arm a bit.

"It makes us feel like we weren't good enough for you to just be happy with us," Mai hasn't seen Camus's real emotions in a long time. It was very refreshing.

"Can I talk now?" She asked and they nodded their heads before backing away from her. "I never knew that you two felt that way..." She looks down, "I'm sorry...I should have known that you guys were feeling awful about all of this. I promise to do better. In fact, we're settling this now." She took their hands and dragged them down the hallway to look for the others.

-The gather montage -   
They burst into every room where they knew the others were and just said that they're having a lovers group meeting.

Camus took Ai and Natsuki out of their room while Ai was still wearing ribbons in his hair. Syo was quite relieved that the tea party was finally over and that he can get out of this dumb dress.

Ranmaru roughly dragged Ren out of his bed and out the room while Masato watched with an amused smirk on his face.

Mai opened the door and looked around for Reiji before turning her gaze to Tokiya and Otoya. "Where is he?"

"U-uh... He's taking a shower right now..." The redhead answered.

"When will he be out?" She asked.

"Knowing him he'll be in there for two hours," Tokiya said as his attention was focused on his book.

"Oh, that won't do." She walked to the bathroom door and opened the door. Of course, he wouldn't lock it... He didn't care who walked in on him. Once the door closed behind her the two juniors listened to the conversation between the two.

"Reiji were leaving now."

"What?! But I'm in the middle of a shower."

"Then end your shower now we have an important meeting that can't wait."

"Just let me wash my -"

"NOW!"

Tokiya and Otoya heard the door slam open and Mai was dragging their senior by his ear.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow!" Reiji was gripping the green fluffy towel around his waist for dear life as he tried to keep up with her fast pacing.

"Sorry for disturbing you two." She said before leaving with their senpai.

There was an awkward silence in the room and the two roommates glanced at each other.

"Sooo....Wanna go get lunch?" Otoya asked with a kind smile on his face.

"Sure," Tokiya shrugged his shoulders and closed his book.

-End of the Gathering Montage-

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Reiji was sitting in a chair dripping wet.

"It's about one we address a few thing here." Mai stood before them along with Ranmaru and Camus.

"Like what?" Natsuki asked.

"First I would like to say Congratulations to Ren and Natsuki for being official," She smiled at them, "Quartet Night has grown quite fond of you...Mainly your seniors."

"Really?!" Natsuki looked to his senpai, "Do you really like me Ai-senpai?" There was a sparkle in his eyes.

"Only because I don't want to be called the cute one anymore," He said with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, that's right! We have to give them cool nicknames!" Reiji said am with a big smile

"Nicknames?" Ren had a confused look on his face.

"It's one of their little jokes... " Mai said.

"I'm the funny boyfriend!" Reiji jumped up but was quickly shut down when his towel fell off.

"More like the Idiotic boyfriend," Ai muttered out as he looked away, he really didn't want to see THAT in the middle of the day.

"The hardcore soft boyfriend..." The rocker mumbled out.

"The cool princely boyfriend..." Camus said.

"More like the two-faced boyfriend," Mai muttered out.

"What was that?" Camus narrowed his eyes at her causing her to stiffen in place.

"N-nothing!"

"Wait what's Ai-senpai's nickname." Natsuki was curious to find out.

"Well, he was the cute baby-faced boyfriend..." Mai let out a small giggle when Ai gave her a look of irritation, "But I do believe he grew out of that name..."

"So there's three nicknames that we have to give out..." Ranmaru said.

"Shinomiya can take part of Mikaze's old name and be the cute one," Camus said.

"Then Ai-Ai can be the attentive boyfriend because he still paid attention to everything," Reiji said.

"Lastly, Ren you are the Smooth boyfriend," Mai said.

"Hmm, it feels just right for me," Ren said casually and leaned back in his seat.

"Now you guys can pick out your tattoo that Mai will have to have on her body!" Mai threw the tv remote at Reiji for his comment.

"No they can't!" she yelled.

The two newest boyfriends were confused for a moment, "Tattoos?"

"Mai said that she would get a tattoo if we won the Uta Pri award a few years back," Ranmaru explained.

"And guess who won that bet!" Reiji stood up and moved over to the dancer then lifted up her shirt, much to her embarrassment.

"Oooo," Natsuki reached forward and brushed his fingers against the colorful stars on her skin. That action caused her to shiver a bit but she let him touched it.

"That was so painful and I never wanted to do that again." She said softly.

"Aww, so you can't add just two more tiny little stars on your beautiful body?" Ren asked. The thought of having her bare his mark on her excited him.

She shakes her head, "Nope and if I didn't make that bet I wouldn't have tattooed my body back then."

'Darn..' The smooth boyfriend thought.

"Okay now let's go over the rules and I'll turn you guys loose," she announced.

"Rules?" Everyone but Camus and Ranmaru said.


	27. Are You Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter is skipable because the Author wrote herself into a damn corner and can't get out so she decided to distract the readers by putting in a sex scene))

The next day Shinning had Quartet Night and Haruka sent away for them to work on the song that will be used for the Triple S audition competition. Meaning Ren and Natsuki will have Mai all to themselves till they return... Oh, how perfect. While the seniors were away, the juniors came to play...  
Mai was in the dance room getting lost in the music. Even though the dance room at Raging Entertainment was spacious and new, this room had history. She worked with the guys in this room when she was fresh out of the academy. She found out Ai was an android in this room... Shudder... Let's not go that deep down memory lane.  
The music played and she continued her dance she leaped and twirled till she crashed into a solid body.  
"Woah careful there..."  
She looked up at the man she crashed into and blushed lightly, "Sorry about that Ren..."  
"It's okay... No harm, no foul right?" He leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
"What brings you here?" She asked him.  
"Because everyone else in the building left..." He hoped she would get the hint that he wanted alone time with her and maybe have a special moment.  
"And you didn't want to spend this afternoon alone?" She raised an eyebrow.  
She wasn't picking up the hint.  
"I want to spend it with you...just us...no one else to disturb us..." His hands slowly traveled down her sides as he talked.  
She tried comprehending what he was trying to say then a lightbulb went off in her head. "Oh... Oh!" She blushes and looks up at him, "Now?"  
Ren nods his head, "Now."  
"Let me take a shower first..." She said as left the room with him and headed to her room. 'And shave my freaking legs! Of all the times in   
all the days, he chooses the one time I decided to be a Sasquatch!' She thought.  
Once she was in the room she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her."Ren why don't you prep the room while you wait... I want our time together to be perfect." Mai needed to buy herself some time.  
"Uh okay no problem," he was a bit suspicious but decided not to think too hard about. 'Maybe she's shy that it's me.'he thought with a shrug and got to work.  
-Minutes later of showering and trying not to cut herself -  
Mai stepped out of her bathroom after tying the robe shut and mentally hyping herself up. "Ren... How is everythi-" she gasped lightly when she saw the atmosphere she stepped into. The room was dimmed and there was candlelight on her dresser. 'How was he able to make it dark in here?' She heard the saxophone jazz music playing on her radio. "Ren how were you able to do all of this so fast..." her thoughts drifted away when she looked at her bed that was covered in rose petals and the man in question was laying in bed with his shirt opened fully  
"You wanted this to be perfect right...not to brag but this isn't my first time you know," Ren smirked at her and sat up in bed. Of course, Ren knows all the shortcuts to setting the mood around them.  
He offered her his hand and took it without hesitation. Mai let out a small sound of surprise when he pulled her into bed then had her pinned underneath him. She blushes when she felt her shoulders exposed and his breath on her neck.  
She tugged off the shirt and tossed it to the side while he worked on the knot that kept the robe together, hiding her body from his view. How cruel of her...  
They shared a few passionate heated kisses and disrobing each other as the music played on.  
"Mai..." He felt her hand traveled ever so slowly to his hips.  
"Ren..." Strong hands went over her body that sent shivers down her spine in a good way.  
Ren nipped at her earlobe before whispering to her, "Are you ready...?"  
-At the mall with the rest of the gang-  
The STARISH boys, minus Ren, were playing Dance Dance Revolution to one of their songs Maji Love 1000%.  
"I think it's so cool how detailed our characters are!"Otoya said as he saw his mini-self dance on the screen.  
"Speak for yourself," Syo pointed to his character, "I am not that short!"  
"But you look so cute Syo-chan!" Natsuki said.  
"Does any know where Jinguji go?" Masato asked.  
"I thought he said he wasn't feeling well and decided to stay in his room," Cecil said.  
"What? He looked perfectly fine when he shoved me out the door." The traditional bluenette said.  
"........"  
"Okay I know what you're all thinking and no we are not going back just because he's alone with Sayami..." Tokiya didn't get to finish because Natsuki left followed by Syo, then Cecil and Otoya and finally Masato and Tokiya.  
By the time they got back, Ren and Mai were done with their private activities. Actually, she was in the middle of kicking him out of her room while he was in just his boxers when she heard the guys come in.  
"I don't see why you're so nervous? They already know that we're dating." He said as she tried her hardest to pushes him out but was not making much progress.  
"Because I don't want to scar them." She said as she was pressed against his bare back. "Seeing their dance instructor in the act with their friend is going to ruin some innocent minds!"  
He chuckled softly, "Oh come on Tokiya and Syo are not all that innocent and I'm sure Cecil use to have a secret harem before he met Lady." He spun out of her grasp, causing her to stumble forward.  
"What about Hijirikawa?" She watched him take a seat back on her bed and slip his pants on.  
"Who cares about what that prick thinks," he said and tosses her his shirt. "Princess your body is very distracting."  
She narrows her eyes at him and puts his shirt on. "Focus. What about Otoya and Natsuki?I know those two are too sweet to see such things."  
"I know seeing you like this won't really do much for one of them." He sighs and stands up,"Fine you win." He starts heading to the door, "See you at dinner?"  
"Of course," she smiles and the two shared a kiss before Mai opened the door for him.  
To their embarrassment, the rest of Starish stood at the door.  
"Eep!" She quickly pushed Ren out the door and closed it behind him.  
"...."  
Ren went back to his relaxed demeanor and ran a hand through this hair. "So how was the mall?" He asked casually?"  
"...."  
"It was awesome you should see the video game they had featuring us!" Otoya said cheerfully.


	28. Next Level

One day Mai was standing by Hyuga while Ringo sat in the red armchair. At the moment they were watching the news about how both STARISH and Quartet Night should be in the Triple S contest.  
"What do you think Shinning is going to do?" Ringo asked the others.  
"Probably screw someone over," The dancer muttered out and she revived strange looks from the others. "What? You know it's true. He's either going to say yes at the last minute, making Nanami, they boys, and me run around ragged or he's going to not let them enter at all."  
"She does have a point," Hyuga said.  
"Then we're just going to have to fix that!" Ringo stood up and grabbed some magazines before leaving.  
"Hey wait up!" The dance and the action star chased after him.  
-Scene Shift-   
The three of them stood in Shinning's office and showed him what's happening on T.V and how STARISH is becoming popular.  
"The deadline is nearly here," Hyuga said as he looked to the President, "Are you really not going to enter STARISH?"  
President Shinning was silent.  
"Look at this," Ringo laid down all the magazines that were talking about the boy group. "People are expecting more and more from STARISH.  
"Do you have any idea what effect not entering STARISH will have?" Hyuga said I. A serious tone.  
"And you know I don't do sloppy rush work so I need to know who's competing and what song they're using soon," Mai said with her hands on her hips.  
"What will you do Shiny?" Ringo asked. Everyone wanted answers now.  
The president sat in her leather swirly chair with the light glaring off of his sunglasses. He remained silent and was still in his thinking position. Then suddenly he presented a CD to them. "This one."  
Everyone stared at him with a confused look on their faces.  
"What is it? A diss track?" Mai didn't understand the significance of that disk.  
"It's Quartet Night's entry song that arrived this morning." The three looked at the president with surprised looks. "I've already listened to it...Go ahead. Give it a listen."  
Hyuga took the CD and put it in the very subtle wooden stereo. When the song played everyone, except Shinning, listened with a look of awe on their face.  
"T-this is them?" Mai thought as the song continued. The group sounded better than before because they sound like themselves and they were in harmony. "This is a whole new level..." she said.  
"That's right," The president said and when the song ended he stood up. "Miss Saymi I advise you get to the dance room quickly since Quartet Night is here and ready to go."  
"Huh?! Already?!" You've never seen anyone bolt out the door faster than Mai did.  
"I think she forgot something," Ringo said as he took the CD out and placed it back in the case.  
In three seconds flat Mai came back into the room, "I need the song," Ringo handed it to her and she thanked him back leaving the room once again.  
-With Quartet Night-   
The group was making their way to the dance room after their talk with their juniors.  
"Are we really going to steal her away from them?" Ai asked.  
"Nah we're just saying that to keep them on their toes." Reiji said, "Wouldn't want them to start slacking off now do we."  
"Knowing some of them, they will," Ranmaru was thinking of Ren and Cecil when he said those words.  
"Simple threats and competition can be very motivational," Camus said before opening the door to the dance room.  
Mai was having a tough time thinking of some of the simplest dance moves for the group to do. She wanted the movements to be timed just right and she wanted them to match each idol. "Ugh, why can't I get it right!"  
"Woah Woah Woah Mai-Chan calm down!"  
She stiffened for a moment when she heard his voice and snapped her head to the group behind her. "Oh.... hey guys... welcome back!" She lets out a nervous chuckle and blushes in embarrassment.  
"Mai are you okay?" Ranmaru had a concerned look on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine just stumped." She chuckled lightly and look at them, "You guys really blew me away with that song."  
"You really mean it!" Reiji hugged her tightly and nuzzled into her hair.  
"So that's why you're getting so frustrated?" Ai asked as he glanced at the stereo that was on the pause setting.  
"Yeah... I wanted the dance to be perfect..." she said softly as she buries her face into Reiji chest and lets out a muffled scream. No one has ever seen lose her cool over a dance. She usually has everything planned out before they even walk through the door.  
"Coming from you it's going to be so calm down." She lifted her head up and looked at Camus, "Stress does not look good on you darling."  
She lets out a small chuckle and straightened herself up. "Thanks I needed that..." Mai clapped her hands together and put on her determined face. "Guys get ready to lose any ounce of liquids that you have in your bodies in blood, sweat, tears, and whatever is in Ai's body." Everyone but Ai walked to their places.  
The android felt a bit offended. "I contain water like everyone else!"


	29. Work

Reiji was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing heavily. The practice was long and hard and not in a good way! Mai has been working them for hours with little breaks. Everyone was exhausted and sweaty.  
"Okay looks like we're done for today..." Mai used a towel to wipe her forehead.  
"About time..." Ranmaru chugged down his water bottle.  
"I had never danced so much in my life," Camus said before sipping his water bottle.  
"Myu-chan this would be a good time to use your ice magic..."Reiji said as he casually twirled around Camus scepter.  
"You fool!" The Count snatched his scepter back from him. "You can not abuse the power of frost!"  
Mai raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't you use that thing to keep your ice cream from melting?"  
Camus had a light blush on his cheeks and The didn't make a repose to that. How did she know about that?!  
The door to the dance room opened and Ren and Natsuki walked. They looked like they were in a rush.  
"Mai-chan can you listen to our entry song please," she almost didn't understand what he said when he spoke that fast and a CD shoved into her hands.  
"Y-your entry song?!" There's no way that Haruka and STARISH could get a song composed and recorded in such a short amount of time. 'Are those bags in their eyes?' She thought. "Does Shinning know about this?"  
"Not yet but we're on our way to show him," Ren gave her a quick kiss on the lips, " Thanks, Princess we owe you one." He said before walking out.  
"We love you so much!" Natsuki kissed her cheek before quickly following behind his friend.  
'Oh hell no,'They did not just expect her to listen to a song that wasn't approved and choreograph it! She only has two days left! She lets out a small sigh, 'I'll cuss them out later...' she thought before looking at the men in the room. "Guys you can stay and listen or go hit the showers..." she gave them a small smile, "You've earned a break."  
"We will stay and listen for a bit," Camus told her. After all, they were curious about what STARISH has come up with over night.  
The next day after Quartet Night vouched for STARISH and got them into the competition, Mai immediately put the 7 boy group to work. She was a bit harsher than them because they were pressed for time and every minute counts.  
However, she does give them a little leeway for them to have fun and have a good laugh. Like every time some stumbles or actually falls she couldn't help but giggle at how flustered they got. Hard to believe that collected Masato was capable of messing up and that Ren and Otoya fall all the time. Hell, even Tokiya broke character once or twice.  
(Go to the bloopers of Stage On video in YouTube)   
Her day practice was disturbed when Quartet Night came in and asked if she could help them with making a few changes to their choreography.  
"Are you serious? You know I'm pressed for time over here ." Mai crossed her arms. They better have a good explanation for wanting to alter the dance at last minute.  
"But Maaaai we need help with making the dance look even cooler!" Reiji got on his knees suddenly and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Please!"  
Mai clenched her jaw and her hands, "Reiji. Get. Up." Her cheeks were red as her boyfriend further embarrassed her in front of the group she was working with.  
" Not until you say yes!"  
"You won't stay down there for long," she crossed her arms over her chest. These are hardwood floors and they tend to be painful on the knees.  
"Wanna bet! You and I both know I can stay on my knees before you for long periods of time." He nuzzles into her thigh and winks up at her.  
Her face was almost redder than Otoya's hair.  
"Did he just say what I think he just said," Tokiya with a disturbed look on his face.  
"He really is something," Even though Ren had a lopsided grin on his face, his eyes showed a bit of jealousy and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
"Can anyone get him off me?" Mai asked as she tried to free her legs but she had no success.  
"Are you going to help us change the choreography?" Ai asked.  
"Y-yes!" She was getting a bit flustered because her captor was trying to put his face in one of her most intimate areas. The only thing that was stopping him was her hand pushing against his face.  
"Thank you so much!" Reiji jumped up and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.  
"See you soon," Ranmaru kissed her cheek before following Reiji.  
"Do your best," Ai left a kiss on her forehead.  
Finally, the Count walked up to her and took her hand, "Do not keep us waiting forever," he planted a kiss on the back of her hand then left with Ai.  
Mai watched them leave and lets out a small sigh. "This is going to be a long dance day..." she glanced over at STARISH and clapped her hands. "What are you guys looking at?" The dancer walked up to them, "If I remember correctly, Tokiya-kun and Ren, you guys still need to work on giving me fan service and not kicking Otoya and Syo in the back of the head." Mai walked around and snapped her fingers, "So let's be like Rihanna and get back to work work work work work!"  
'Who is Rihanna?' They all thought at the same time.


	30. Wait...Who won?!

Tonight was the night. When groups battle against each other with their lyrical talent. Oh, how exciting it must be, especially when the real battle was saved for last. The two groups must focused and ready to go at any moment since anything can happen.

"Mai-chan! I can't find my hat!"

"Reiji are you serious?! It should be on the rack where you always leave it!" She yelled as she finishing tying Ai's tie for him. Yes, the group is capable of taking care of their own wardrobe preparations, but it was nice watching Mai give them her attention as she helped them out. They barely get her attention to themselves lately so this is the best next thing till the competition is over.

"Do I look okay? " Ai asked her while looking into her emerald green eyes. He wanted to know what she thought of him at this moment.

"You look cute."

"Cute? Really?" That answer kinda upset him. Doesn't she see him as a man? Even though he's really human, he still doesn't want to be called cute by the one he pours all his discovered emotions to.

"I'm sorry....I think you are very handsome," she gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you," he felt better now.

"Hey, do you think I look handsome?" Reiji asked as he walked up to the two and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He was longing for her loving attention.

"Well duh, I always thought that. I don't see ya as a goofball all the time." She answered him with a smile.

"Good," He was about to lean in and kiss her but then he felt a small sting in his chest.

Ai snapped on of his suspenders, hard.

"Ow! Ai- Ai that hurts!" He yelled as he pulled away from Mai and rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

The Android was unapologetic.

"Okay! Is Everyone ready? Ranmaru do you have your gloves?"

"Yeah mom," she narrowed her eyes at the Rockstar, who had an amused smirk on his face. "What? You're acting like a real mother right now."

"Shut up." She continued her checklist, "Ai is your mic battery full?"

"Yes."

"Reiji did you examine your zipper."

Reiji was about to say yes but then he turned around and did a double check. "Okay yeah, I did it!" He gave her the thumbs up.

"Camus...?" She looked over at the count.

"I am perfectly fine," said his haughtiness.

"Oh, really well let's see if I can find one chink in that royal chain of yours." She looked at him up and down and around town, trying to find anything he could have missed. So far there was none...except, "Aha!"

"What woman?! What is it?!" She scared him for a moment when she shouted for no reason.

"You ate a mini eclair earlier," She told him before moving closer to him. She had a strict rule about them drinking sodas, juice, and energy drinks as well as eating junk food and sweets before showtime.

"No, I did not!"

"Then you won't mind me examining your mouth then." Her hand reached up to grab his jaw but Camus was able to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Yes, I would because I do not want your filthy fingers in my mouth."

"Who said anything about using my fingers," her free hand was quick to grab the back of his head (being mindful of his hair) and crashed his lips to hers.

The Count was flustered and tried to free himself before she could make her next move.

Too late! She was able to get the mouth of his to open and slip her tongue in there to look for evidence. When she tasted the sweet chocolate and custard, she pulled away. "You're such a liar! Go rinse your mouth out with water and eat a celery stick to balance out that eclair you ate."

Camus's face was still red as he silently made his way to the healthy snack table.

Mai then looked to the other, "Did anyone else break my junk food and sweets rule?" She was going to continue this witch hunt till everyone one was healthy. The others quickly shook their heads. "Hmm," she gave everyone a cheerful smile, "Good! Then you guys are ready!" She gave everyone good luck kisses, "Have fun out there!" With that, she left the dressing room.

The guys let out small sighs of relief.

"Good thing she didn't find the stash of fries," Reiji said.

Later that evening the show was almost closer to the end. After this one J-pop group is done with their set, it will be Quartet Night's turn and then STARISH. Mai felt so exhausted that when she went into the green room, that was close to STARISH's dressing room she collapsed face first on a small sofa. Her messy black hair covered her face.

"Mai-chan are you alright?" Natsuki asked as he knelt down to meet her eye level.

"Mmhm...I'm fine...I'm just tired..." she looked over at him and peeked out from behind her curtain of hair.

"You still look so cute," he reached up and fixed her hair as he pushed it away from her face.

She had small blushes on her cheeks, 'I look like crap and he still calls me cute... ' Her and Quartet Night were obviously close so they weren't afraid to call out each other on minor flaw. Especially, Ai since he apparently has no filter when it comes to how she appeared. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. "Natsuki can you do me a favor..."

"Anything for you Mai-chan!"

"Go back to the dressing room and make sure no one is breaking my snacking rule. Also, tell them not to wake me up unless it's important."

"You got it!"

Her eyes widen for a moment when he kissed her nose before running off. Then she closed her eyes and took a quick nap.

-3 minutes later-

"Mai wake up!"

"Ahh!" She instantly sat up and looked around, "What's wrong?! Is anyone hurt?"

"Nope," Cecil answered.

"At least not yet anyway," Otoya mumbled out.

"Syo you better have a good reason for trying to mess up my ear drum." She grumbled out as she was about to walk up to the small boy. Luckily Ren and Natsuki held her back before she could get into swinging distance.

"Quartet Night is up." Syo simply said with a shrug. Her attitude doesn't faze him much.

"Okay then," that was a pretty good reason to wake her up, "Just so you know..." she gave him an evil look, "I'm getting you back for this."

Everyone gather around and watched the screen. Seeing the performance that they put on left her speechless. They have been working hard and it's definitely showing. It was great to know that she didn't stay up practicing with them for nothing! She has never seen them work so well together in practice so it felt like she was seeing them in a new light. They improved and went beyond her standard and it made her proud. By the end of their performance, she looked over at STARISH.

"Well, it looks like they called you out boys...Are you going to clap back?" Mai asked them as she opened the door.

"It would be an insult if we didn't," Ren lets out a small chuckle and one by one they all left to meet Haruka and Quartet Night.

When they arrived Mai felt some tension in the air and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable, 'Did something happened between them?' She cleared her throat and stepped forward, "You guys did wonderful out there!" She said with a smile.

Reiji lets out small chuckles and pulled her in for a hug then spun her around, "You're too kind Mai-chan..."

He released her and she stumbled into Ranmaru in her dizzy state. While her face was buried into the silvered haired man's chest, the idol stared down still continued.

"Have fun out there STARISH," Mai looked back at them with a smile on her face.

They all had small smiles on their face and walked past them.

"Did something happened between you guys?" The dancer asked.

"Nothing drastic... We just see them as equals now." Ai answered her.

"Ooooh... That's good...I think."

Together they watch STARISH perform and she was quite impressed with the work that they put in.

It was the end of the contest or it was supposed to be the end. Of course, you all know how Heavens decided to just come out of nowhere with four other dudes, that look like they were kidnapped from the Brothers Conflict anime.

"Can they do that?!" Mai exclaimed as she watched the performance.

Everyone was blown away by their performance and in the end, the fan girls and fan boys were chanting out the names of all three groups.

"Oh boy..." Mai breathed out. She can already guess what's going to happen. 'There going to have to do this contest all over again!' She actually felt bad for the composer and she also felt bad for herself. 3 groups to deal with as well as 6 boyfriends to try and satisfy. What's a dancer gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Damn personality I'm not happy with the ending but Legend Star threw a wrench in my thinking of how that contest was going to end. Anyways I would like to thank you, the readers, for being supportive. Every time I felt like quitting, I always find a comment that encourages me to keep going ( Yes I read those comments and yes I wish I could responded to you guys and give ya a big Natsuki hug)


End file.
